


Перелом

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Сквизгаар сломал руку во время концерта. Впереди ещё несколько выступлений, и кто-то должен временно заменить его.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тэппинг - техника игры, при которой звукоизвлечение производится с помощью легких ударов пальцами правой руки по грифу.  
Бэнд - приём игры, при котором с помощью пальца струна подтягивается «к потолку» или «к полу» в зависимости от расположения струны на грифе.  
Пассаж - последовательность звуков в быстром движении.  
Хамбакер - тип звукоснимателя на электрогитаре, выглядит обычно так: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/0/0e/Guitare_double_micro.jpg/800px-Guitare_double_micro.jpg или же так: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/6/6b/PAF-Pickup-1.jpg/800px-PAF-Pickup-1.jpg  
Drop-D, Drop-C, Standard - варианты настройки гитары. Дроп-си и дроп-ди - пониженные строи, стандарт - обычный строй гитары, так сказать, "по умолчанию".

На концерт Дэтклок, как всегда, пришло столько народу, что яблоку — или чему-нибудь потяжелее, роялю, например — некуда было упасть, разве что на голову какого-нибудь чокнутого фаната. Толпа безумно слэмила и буйствовала, а музыканты играли легко и уверенно, как и полагалось лучшей в мире метал-группе.

— _The earthquakes, the colored sky brings fire, lava sprays into the seas, the oceans boil, the deserts freeze,_ — низко рычал Нейтан Эксплоужен, прижимая микрофон к губам практически вплотную.

Пиклз выкладывался на полную катушку, лупя по хэтам и бочкам. Мёрдерфейс играл в своей привычной манере, широко расставив ноги и держа бас на уровне паха. Сквизгаар и Токи ритмично потряхивали головами и пока что оба исполняли основную партию, но вот-вот должен был настать звёздный час непревзойденного Сквизгаара Сквигельфа. Некоторое время спустя Токи всё ещё продолжал играть ритм, склонившись над гитарой так, что густые тёмные волосы скрыли его лицо, а Сквизгаар переместил пальцы левой руки по грифу на несколько ладов ниже и приготовился к соло.

Он с лёгкостью исполнил незамысловатые пассажи, а затем спрятал медиатор в кулак и перешёл на тэппинг. За этим последовало ещё несколько высоких бэндов, а потом и финальные ноты песни. Сквизгаар так увлёкся игрой, что, сам того не замечая, стал произвольно перемещаться по сцене. И вдруг, волей рокового случая, он споткнулся об шнур во время бэнда. Он не успел опомниться, как уже проехал пару сантиметров на подошвах и шумно упал на сцену, при этом с размаху ударившись правой рукой об усилитель.

С треском лопнула первая струна. Гитара свалилась с ремня и приземлилась аккурат на правое запястье Сквизгаара, которое и так оказалось неудачно вывернуто после удара. Токи сбился и перестал играть; за ним прекратили и другие музыканты. И на фоне гула недоумевающей толпы раздался громкий вопль:

— А-а-а, мой рука!!!

* * *

— Ух ты, прико-о-ольно! Такой белый, такой твёрдый… а можно на нём расписаться?.. Стой-стой, я сейчас достану маркер и только напишу, что я — самый…

— Мёрдерфейс, а ну отставает от моего гипс! — взорвался Сквизгаар и ударил басиста по пальцам своей здоровой рукой.

— А-а-у! Ты чё такой нервный?! — возмутился Уильям.

Ответом ему был злобный взгляд, по которому стало ясно, что лучше не продолжать речь.

— Сквизгаар сломать свой рука! Сломать свой рука!.. — странным голосом повторял Токи, сидевший напротив него.

Сквизгаар нахмурился.

— Да, Токи, я и так дэтот знает без тебя, болван!

— Сам болван! — огрызнулся Вортуз и соскочил со стула. — Я теперь будет главный гитарист в группа!

— Ни за что! — мгновенно отреагировал Сквигельф, тоже соскочив с места, и замахнулся кулаком через стол. — Я быть лучшее тебя, ты тупой…

— Так, сейчас же прекратите! — приказал Чарльз Офденсен.

Гитаристы замолчали и сели на свои места, сверля друг друга испепеляющими взглядами. Офденсен же продолжил:

— Мы должны нанять сессионного гитариста на три оставшиеся концерта в соседних городах.

— Дэтот не бывать никогда! — запротестовал Сквизгаар. — Никто не вставает на мое место, даже если я рука ломает или нога, или вообще сдохнуть!

— Хорошо, раз Сквизгаар против, значит, концерты отменяются, — малодушно произнёс Чарльз, пожав плечами.

Он окинул взглядом группу, сидевшую за столом, и у него создалось впечатление, что музыканты либо не слушали его, либо не поняли, к чему приведёт отмена концертов. Тогда он добавил:

— Если ближайшие концерты будут отменены, то вы не заработаете денег, а фанаты будут очень, очень расстроены.

— Честно говоря, на фанатов как-то насрать, а денег у нас и так хоть жопой жуй! — фыркнул Мёрдерфейс, откинувшись на спинку стула и положив руки за голову.

— Вообще-то нет, — возразил менеджер, — у нас сейчас финансовые затруднения из-за того, что вы тратитесь на бессмысленные и дорогие вещи…

Нейтан яростно перебил его, сжав кулаки:

— Ты типа хочешь сказать, что мы сами виноваты в том, что ты нихрена не следишь за нашими деньгами или, хуже того, сам тратишь их?!

— Нет, ничего подобного, я имел в виду другое… — начал оправдываться Офденсен, подняв перед собой ладони в оборонительном жесте.

Этого было достаточно для того, чтобы Нейтан сменил тон на более миролюбивый.

— Тогда можно и отменить эти три концерта, тем более, нам нужно отдохнуть и всё такое. Мы ведь тоже люди, даже если в наших венах течёт метал. Ну, ты понял меня. Отдых нужен, вот.

В конце речи Нейтан деловито сложил руки, явно довольный своей рассудительностью. Чарльз же с досадой хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Нейтан, я же только что говорил!..

— Какого… — внезапно подал голос Пиклз, подняв голову из кучи пустых бутылок на столе, но он не успел закончить фразу — его тут же вырвало. Он упал обратно в бутылки, теперь обрызганные зеленоватой субстанцией.

— Ты бы ещё бухло запретил покупать, — вновь послышался его голос, приглушенный и болезненный.

Чарльз с каменным лицом посмотрел на него и объявил:

— Так, ребята, вы будете выступать, и мы наймём сессионного гитариста. Это окончательное решение.

— Нет, не окончательный! — сразу оспорил Сквизгаар. — Я имеет предложение.

Чарльз утомлённо вздохнул.

— Какое, Сквизгаар?

— Я будет сам играет, — самоуверенно заявил гитарист. — Мне никакой перелом рука не помеха, я ведь бог гитара.

— Ну… — замялся Офденсен. — Как бы тебе это сказать помягче… ты не сможешь играть.

— Да, Сквизгаар, мужик прав, — поддержал Мёрдерфейс, — это ж невозможно — играть одной рукой. А хуём умею только я, но если хочешь — могу научить!

Он ехидно захохотал, да так, что закашлялся от собственного смеха, и Сквизгаар вспылил:

— Мёрдерфейс, я бог гитара, как ты дэтот не понимает! Я может играет и один лишь левый рука, и даже хуй для дэто не нужен, ведь главное — быстро перемещает пальцы по гриф, а звукоизвлечение можно и тэппинг…

— Так что ж ты болтаешь? — перебил его Мёрдерфейс. — Давай, покажи нам мастер-класс!

С этими словами он всучил ему чёрно-белый Гибсон Эксплорер, и Сквизгаару, оказавшемуся в неловкой ситуации из-за своей гордыни, оставалось только взять гитару и попытаться что-нибудь сыграть. Он едва смог более или менее удобно устроиться с ней и, обхватив левой рукой гриф, подвинул гипс к нековому хамбакеру. Он прогнал гамму, попутно пытаясь задеть струны загипсованной рукой, но не тут-то было — она его совершенно не слушалась, и, естественно, гитара не издавала ни малейшего звука.

— Ха, ты даже не умеет пошевелить ей! — злорадно прокомментировал Токи и задрал подбородок.

При этом он будто мысленно добавил: «Ты ничтожен, Сквизгаар, это я быть лучшее тебя, а не ты». От этого Сквизгаар разозлился ещё больше, чем от осознания того, что он всё-таки не мог справиться с гитарой одной рукой.

— Заткнись, придурок! — прошипел он, сощурив глаза на Токи.

— Короче, вы уже заебали! — не выдержал Нейтан. — Сквизгаар, если не хочешь, чтобы твое место занял какой-нибудь другой гитарный задрот, то позволь Токи отыграть эти три сраных концерта! Пусть репетирует под твоим надзором, тогда его провалы будут как твои провалы.

— Я не собирается брать на себе… — попытался опровергнуть его слова Сквигельф, но, столкнувшись со строгим и мрачным взглядом Эксплоужена, замолк в нерешительности.

— Эй, меня не нужен никакой обучение, я и так охуенно играет! — возмутился Токи.

— Нет, — покачал головой Нейтан.

— Нет, — повторил Уильям.

— Нет, ты хуёво играет, уши кровь от тебя, — заявил Сквизгаар.

— А-а-а… о чём вы, ребят?.. — простонал Пиклз и сделал попытку подняться, но за этим последовал грохот падающих со стола бутылок. Да и самого барабанщика тоже. Чарльз подал знак двум Клокатирам, которые были рядом, и те унесли беднягу прочь из комнаты.

— Итак, кто со мной согласен? — обратился Нейтан к остальным участникам группы. И только Сквизгаар открыл рот, чтобы в очередной раз возразить, как Нейтан поспешно добавил: — Голоса гитаристов не считаются! Хм, Пиклза здесь нет, значит… Мёрдерфейс?

— Я согласен! — сразу согласился Мёрдерфейс, подняв руку.

— Вот и всё, я решил проблему, — с гордым видом произнес Нейтан, повернувшись к Чарльзу.

— Что ж, рад за вас, ребята, — ответил Чарльз, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

— Охуеть, Токи, это ж твой звёздный час, поздравляю! — громко прошептал Уильям с горящим взглядом.

— Э-э-э… спасибо? — растерялся Токи.

В этот момент он вдруг осознал, в каком двояком положении оказался. С одной стороны, он теперь, пусть и ненадолго, стал главным гитаристом группы. С другой стороны, ему придётся учить песни вместе со Сквизгааром. А он знал Сквизгаара как откровенно плохого учителя по игре на гитаре и до сих пор не забыл ведро с краской, вылитое ему на голову за неправильно сыгранную гамму. Токи совершенно не радовала такая перспектива.

Сквизгаар обречённо вздохнул и, встав из-за стола, удалился в свою комнату, чтобы всё обдумать. Он всё ещё не мог смириться с мыслью, что не сможет играть, по меньшей мере, целый месяц, и по привычке потащил за собой любимую гитару.


	2. Chapter 2

— Итак, Токи, — вздохнул Сквизгаар, сидевший в кресле гостиной Мордхауса, — давает мне свой гитара сначала, чтобы я её настраивает.

— Но мой пианино и так быть настроенный! — возразил Токи, стоявший напротив с Гибсоном Флаингом в руках.

— Не пианино, а гитара, идио… короче, отдай!

Сквизгаар так быстро выдернул Гибсон из рук Токи, что тот даже не успел воспротивиться этому. Он провёл пальцем по струнам, и от звучания выражение его лица сменилось со скептически-спокойного на удивлённо-испуганное. Он стал напряжённо крутить колки, но сломанная рука доставляла ему массу неудобств даже в таком, казалось бы, простом занятии.

— Может, я нужный тебе помочь? — неуверенно спросил Токи.

— Нет! — дёрнулся Сквизгаар.

Он уже кое-как настроил первую струну и не собирался останавливаться. Вторая же струна издала ноту «до» первой октавы вместо полагающейся «си» малой октавы — проще говоря, она была перетянута.

— Твой гитара быть совершенно расстроенный, — скривился он, — ты вообще в курсе быть, что мы играет пониженный на два тон, а не на полутон повышенный?

— Конечно же я знает, и мой пиан… гитара настроен в дроп-ди! — заявил Вортуз и тут же получил оплеуху. — Ай! Это ещё за что?!

— Токи, ты есть полный идиот! — сердито ответил Сквигельф. — У тебя повышенный строй, и мы не играет в дроп-ди…

— Да какой разница?! — обиделся Токи. — И откуда ты это знает, у тебя же музыкальный… ди-и-и-слек-ския…

— По крайней мере, я знает, как звучит любой нота, и умеет на слух определять, а ты и дэто не может! — невозмутимо произнёс Сквизгаар.

— А вот и может! — с вызовом ответил Токи.

— Тогда давай, показывает мне нота «ми» на шестой струна, — с этими словами Сквизгаар протянул ему гитару.

Токи выглядел так, будто впервые слышал об этом.

— «Ми»?

— Да, «ми», показывает мне дэтот ноты! — нетерпеливо произнёс Сквизгаар.

Токи, чуть помедлив, взял гитару из руки Сквизгаара и ткнул в пятый лад.

— Этот?

— Нет, дэтот неправильный! — прошипел сквозь зубы Сквизгаар.

— Но почему? — искренне удивился Токи. — Ты же только что говорит, что мы играет в дроп-ди!

— Пониженный на два тон, — тяжело вздохнул Сквизгаар, прикрывая лицо левой рукой.

— Да какой разница! — вновь отмахнулся Токи.

— Ты понимаешь, ты берёт нота неправильный даже для дроп-ди, вот какой разница! — не выдержал Сквизгаар и соскочил с кресла.

Он уже замахнулся рукой для удара, но Токи, будучи более развитым физически и с двумя здоровыми руками, тут же усмирил его и отбросил обратно в кресло.

— Ты что делает?! — возмутился Сквизгаар, снова собираясь встать, но тут из-за дивана послышался чей-то вялый недовольный голос:

— Блять, вы когда-нибудь заткнётесь уже?

Обладателем голоса был никто иной, как Пиклз. Весь его внешний вид говорил о том, что он до сих пор не отошёл от похмелья: синяки под глазами, растрёпанные дреды, заляпанная мятая одежда и блуждающий взгляд. Пиклз поднялся с пола и едва дошёл — если не сказать, дополз — до Токи и Сквизгаара, затем стал напряжённо рыться в своих карманах, бормоча что-то вроде «щас, щас, подождите». Гитаристы недоумённо переглядывались, пока барабанщик не достал маленький чёрный тюнер для настройки гитары.

— Но зачем? — удивился Сквизгаар. — Я же сам может…

— Да-да-да, я знаю! — громко перебил его Пиклз. — Просто заткнись и возьми эту хрень! И так башка болит, а тут ещё вы разорались… ик!

Он обессилено свалился на диван и больше ничего не говорил. Посмотрев на него, Токи и Сквизгаар решили, что лучше им уйти в другое место. Они тихо удалились из гостиной, оставив Пиклза отсыпаться.

* * *

— Ну как так! Ничего не получаться! — захныкал Токи.

Он отбросил гитару и сел на кровати, обняв колени. Дело было поздним утром. Солнце поднялось буквально пару часов назад и ещё не успело согреть Мордхаус своими палящими лучами. Токи безуспешно пытался разучить гамму «си-мажор». Они со Сквизгааром занимались уже несколько дней, и за это время, естественно, Токи почти не продвинулся в обучении. Первые «уроки» в основном сводились к потасовкам по любым, пусть даже самым пустячным, поводам. Но, в конце концов, Токи всерьёз заинтересовался вопросом техничности игры, и это дало ему стимул стремиться играть лучше. Сквизгаар же, заметив это, стал относиться к ученику терпимее. Мало-помалу они начинали сдвигаться с мёртвой точки, и сейчас сдаваться было нельзя. Вот, например, после двух-трёх подзатыльников Токи научился различать строи гитары… ну, или ему казалось, что он научился.

Он снова взял в руки Гибсон и, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, попробовал сыграть гамму. В медленном темпе получалось отлично. Он немного ускорился. Всё ещё прекрасно. Еще быстрее. Отлично. Теперь темп Сквизгаара. Вот здесь-то он и посыпался: звук сразу же словно бы превратился в вату.

— А-а-а, да как же так! — взвыл Токи, снова отбросив гитару и схватившись за голову в отчаянии.

Он посмотрел на часы: было одиннадцать, что значило — пора идти к Сквизгаару. Нейтану, этакому отцу всей группы, взбрело вдруг в голову назначить гитаристам точное время занятий. Это, мягко говоря, не обрадовало их обоих, но ослушаться грозного Нейтана Эксплоужена они просто не могли. С другой стороны, Токи нравилось узнавать что-то новое о гитарах, пусть и таким путём, и у такого учителя.

Он шёл к комнате Сквигельфа, заранее опасаясь негатива в свою сторону по поводу плохо сыгранной гаммы. Всё-таки до первого концерта оставалась лишь неделя, и нужно было исправлять свои косяки. Токи постучался в дверь несколько раз, но никакой реакции за этим не последовало.

— Хм… Сквизгаар, ты быть там? — спросил Токи, наклонившись к замочной скважине, в которую, конечно, ничего не было видно.

Но в этот момент дверь резко распахнулась, заставив Токи отпрянуть, и перед ним предстал полусонный Сквизгаар в одних лишь не до конца застёгнутых штанах; он придерживал гипс левой рукой. За его плечом Токи разглядел незнакомую растрёпанную девушку на кровати. Она была полностью раздета и едва прикрывалась одеялом. Она посмотрела на Токи и вяло поинтересовалась:

— Кто это, Сквизгаар? Это тот неудачник, с котор…

— Замолчать и уходить, — прервал её Сквизгаар осипшим голосом.

Токи почувствовал запах алкоголя и сразу понял, в чём дело. Он нахмурился и потащил едва соображающего Сквизгаара за собой по коридору. Тем временем девушка быстро оделась и спешно покинула комнату, да и вообще Мордхаус, видя, как ей были тут не рады.

— Токи, куда ты, блять, мне тащить?! — возмутился Сквизгаар, постепенно придя в себя.

Токи остановился, и Сквизгаар отдышался, попутно застёгивая ширинку.

— Ты набухаться! — с истерическими нотками в голосе произнёс Токи.

Сквизгаар, согнувшийся в три погибели, поморщился и раздражённо ответил:

— И что с того, что я набухаться и потрахаться с интересный девушка?!

— Твой обязанность учить меня играть! И она называет меня неудачник! — обиженно произнёс Токи.

— Ты и есть неудачник! — сорвалось с языка у Сквизгаара.

— Я?! Да это ты быть однорукий неудачник! — разозлился Вортуз.

Сквизгаара явно задели эти слова, и он холодно произнёс:

— Замолчи, Токи. Просто молчи.

Токи нахмурился и взглянул на него с вызовом: его было не испугать таким тоном. Но всё же он напрягся, когда Сквизгаар стал угрожающе надвигаться на него со словами, тыча пальцем ему в грудь:

— Я не быть неудачник, даже если я сломает рука, даже если сломает нога, даже есл…

Вдруг он потерял равновесие и упал вперёд… на Токи. И так вышло, что падение завершилось лёгким поцелуем. Даже не поцелуй, — так, мазня по губам и столкновение лбами — но Сквизгаар тотчас отпрянул и закрыл рот рукой.

— Зачем ты это сделать?! — удивлённо-испуганно спросил Токи, тоже отпрыгнув от него.

— Я… я просто падает, я случайно! Я не быть педик, как ты может вообще такое думать?! — напустил на себя агрессию Сквизгаар.

— Что?! Но я ничего такого не говорит… — стал возражать Токи.

— Да пойти ты нахуй! — резко и грубо оборвал его Сквизгаар.

Он развернулся, ушёл в свою комнату и демонстративно громко захлопнул дверь. Токи, совершенно сбитый с толку, побрёл по коридору. Что такого было в этой ситуации, что вывело Сквизгаара из себя? Ведь, по его словам, это произошло случайно, и это было очевидно. Конечно, не очень приятно, но разве именно это могло стать причиной такого гнева?

_Не очень приятно._

Эта деталь теперь взволновала Токи. Действительно ли ему не понравилось? Он сомневался. Что-то было в этом случайном прикосновении к губам Сквизгаара… Чёрт! О чем он вообще думал?! Он негромко выругался вслух и зашёл на кухню, где взял свою кружку с кофе, который для него заботливо приготовил повар Жан-Пьер. Ему срочно надо было избавиться от ненужных мыслей.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя несколько часов они всё-таки снова встретились, благодаря приказному тону Нейтана. Оба гитариста, естественно, предпочли забыть о произошедшем и вести себя, как ни в чем ни бывало. Токи сидел на диване в гостиной и пытался играть соло из _Thunderhorse._ Сквизгаар вдруг устало вздохнул и сказал:

— Всё быть очень-очень плохой…

— Почему? Я же правильно играет! — удивился Токи, прервав соло.

— Нет, что-то не так… — Сквизгаар покачал головой, а затем предположил: — Наверное, ты слишком напрягает свой рука. Опустить её и расслабить так, будто ты ничего не делает.

Токи последовал совету гитариста. Кисть его левой руки бессильно упала с грифа на диван, а затем он снова поднял её и попробовал максимально расслабленно сыграть соло в медленном темпе. Получалось довольно хорошо, и тогда Токи ускорил темп. Однако по мере приближения к темпу оригинала возникали проблемы: пальцы Токи напрягались в попытке угнаться за мелодией, и, естественно, он всё равно сбился.

— Я же говорил расслабить, — сказал Сквизгаар, поморщившись от издаваемых гитарой звуков.

— Я старается! — жалобно воскликнул Токи, взмахнув рукой.

Конечно же, его медиатор вылетел из руки и пропал где-то на полу. Чёртовы медиаторы, вечно они теряются ни с того ни с сего.

— Ничего не выходить! — разозлился Токи и, упав на пол, стал одной рукой искать медиатор, а другой — колотить Сквизгаара по ботинку. — Зачем, зачем делать соло такой быстрый?! Невозможно быстрый! Никто такой не сыграет никогда, а ты всё время от меня требовает и требовает, ругает и ругает!..

— Та-а-ак, Токи, спокойный, — осторожно сказал ему Сквизгаар, медленно убрав ногу в сторону — он знал, что этот с виду безобидный парень в гневе был способен на ужасные вещи. — Дэто не быть слишком сложный на самом деле.

Токи наконец засунул руку под диван и, пыхтя, вытянул оттуда медиатор.

— Ничего подобный!

Он поднялся и с укоризной посмотрел на Сквигельфа.

— Это только ты так может, тупой идиот! Это же ты быть бог гитара, а не я!

— Перестаёт ныть и садись на место! — резким и не терпящим возражений тоном приказал ему Сквизгаар. — Сейчас я тебе показывает, как играется дэтот соляк, и всё тебе объясняет, дурак ты глупый, тогда и ты так сможет.

Токи замолк и, с надутыми губами сев на диван, снова взял в руки Гибсон. Сквизгаар подвинулся ближе к нему и протянул левую руку к грифу.

— А теперь смотреть внимательно и запоминает.

Сквизгаар положил ладонь на пальцы Токи, замершие на грифе где-то около четырнадцатого лада. Он стал поочередно переставлять пальцы непутёвого гитариста и что-то объяснять ему, однако тот пропустил всё мимо ушей. Он, замерев, смотрел на их руки. Прикосновения Сквизгаара казались ему заботливыми и нежными. Очень странно. Очень непохоже на Сквизгаара. И, на самом деле, очень… приятно.

— Эй! — вырвал Токи из размышлений возмущённый голос. — Ты меня вообще слушает или нет?

Токи виновато улыбнулся.

— Э… может, ты повторить? Я что-то пропускает.

— Ладно, я повторяет ещё раз, — вздохнул Сквизгаар, однако в его голосе не было и следа обычного раздражения, — только теперь ты меня слушает, понял?

Токи с энтузиазмом кивнул и постарался сосредоточиться. Вскоре он заметил, что Сквизгаар умел объяснять и без того, чтобы повышать голос и бесконечно сыпать оскорблениями. Токи сразу воспрянул духом от доброго обращения и стал следовать его указаниям. Постепенно у него начало получаться лучше. Конечно, так, как показал ему Сквизгаар, было ещё непривычно играть, но эта постановка пальцев оказалась более правильной и удобной.

— Ты, хоть и быть маленький идиот, сейчас просто молодец, — удивленно отметил Сквизгаар.

Токи радостно заулыбался, не замечая, однако, что и Сквизгаар был рад, хоть тот и не признавал этого.

* * *

_День за днём, репетиция за репетицией, сотни пропавших без вести медиаторов, расстроенная гитара и порванные первые струны…_

Концерт, назначенный через полторы недели с тех пор, как Сквизгаар сломал руку, неумолимо приближался. У гитаристов, конечно, было много перепалок и даже пара драк, но в целом Токи добился прогресса, да и со Сквизгааром удалось с горем пополам поладить. А ещё Токи стал замечать двусмысленные жесты, фразы и взгляды с его стороны. С удивлением он понял, что такое бывало и до инцидента в коридоре, но реже. Могло ли это значить, что… Токи не решался додумать эту мысль до конца — слишком невероятной она казалась. Нет, он точно себя накручивал. «Токи, ты быть полный идиот», — сказал ему внутренний голос. И правда. Полный идиот, который не мог забыть о такой мелочи.

Накануне концерта Чарльз Офденсен собрал Дэтклок за общим столом.

— Итак, Токи, — сразу же перешёл он к сути, — ты готов к завтрашнему выступлению?

— Да! — с непоколебимой уверенностью заявил Токи.

Интересно было то, что он сидел за столом с гитарой, как это обычно делал Сквизгаар. У последнего же, напротив, не было при себе гитары, на которой он ранее пытался играть даже с гипсом.

— А показать можешь? Что-то пиздежом пахнет, — недоверчиво произнёс Нейтан.

Токи ожидал подобной реакции и в ответ на это с лёгкостью сыграл часть соло из _Murmaider._ Боже, он такой крутой, он просто восхитительный гитарист, и он может играть так же мастерски, как и Сквизгаар Сквигельф — таковы были его мысли в этот момент.

— Ого! — Пиклз выронил из рук бутылку от удивления. — Ого-го-о-о, — повторил он, видимо, не в силах выразить свои эмоции иным образом.

— Это… это невъебенно круто! — ошарашенно произнёс Эксплоужен. — Настоящий метал!

— Е-е-е! — возликовал Мёрдерфейс, подпрыгнув на месте. — Токи, мы с тобой запилим охуенный сайд-проект, мы запишем самые металличные и брутальные песни, ты ведь играешь даже лучше этого…

Он тут же получил подзатыльник от Сквизгаара, не успев даже произнести оскорбление.

— Ай! Ну извини, не знал, что ты такой обидчивый! — с досадой оправдался он перед Сквизгааром.

Сквизгаар недовольно фыркнул и отвернулся от него.

— Что ж, я вижу, ты делаешь успехи, — спокойно сказал Офденсен, хотя было видно, что он удивился не меньше других. — Сквизгаар, спасибо за помощь. Так, а все остальные чем занимались? Готовы выступать?

— Мы полностью готовы! — заявил Нейтан и для пущей убедительности воинственно стукнул кулаком по столу. Затем он оглянулся на вновь пьяного в стельку Пиклза и уже менее уверенно добавил: — Ну, почти.

Пиклз устало посмотрел на Нейтана. Тот молчал пару секунд, а затем, видимо, взбесился от этого взгляда и рявкнул, взмахнув руками:

— Пиклз, ёбанный ты в рот, перестань так много бухать!

— Да я ж совсем чуть-чуть! — простонал Пиклз.

— Нихуя себе чуть-чуть!

Нейтан встал из-за стола и схватил Пиклза за ворот прежде, чем Чарльз успел сделать ему замечание.

— Вот смотри сюда! — Нейтан ткнул Пиклза лицом в кучу пустых бутылок. — Это чуть-чуть, да? А как тебе вот это?!

Он протащил брыкающегося барабанщика в другой конец комнаты, где возвышалась ещё одна гора бутылок и жестяных банок.

— Нейтан! — попытался вмешаться Офденсен, но не был услышан.

Тогда Клокатиры подошли к музыкантам и оперативно разняли их.

— Эй, Нейтан, а не тебе ли однажды пришлось печень менять, потому что ты пил даже больше, чем я? — раздражённо ответил Пиклз, отталкивая слуг.

— Это другое! — не думая, возразил Эксплоужен. — И вообще… либо мы все вместе бухаем, либо никто! Вот так.

С этими словами он пошёл обратно к столу и угрюмо уселся на своё место.

— Ладно-ладно, я согласен, — буркнул Пиклз, садясь за стол. — Но прежде чем на меня гнать, на себя бы посмотрел!

— Хватит, — приказал Чарльз. — Завтра важный день, будьте готовы к нему. На этом всё, все свободны.

* * *

Токи сидел в гримёрке совсем один. Он без конца наигрывал на гитаре одну и ту же мелодию, слышимую лишь ему самому. Хотя он и выучил все песни сета, потратив на это много времени и сил, он всё равно волновался. Он мог налажать. Или же публика могла не принять его. Всем был нужен превосходный бог гитары Сквизгаар Сквигельф. Токи Вортуз всегда был в его тени и страшно завидовал соло-гитаристу, смотревшему на него свысока. Очень часто он желал занять его место и забрать всю славу себе. Сквизгаар обращался с ним снисходительно, как успешный и популярный старший брат с младшим-неудачником, но, когда он сломал руку, эта система вдруг тоже сломалась. Они оказались практически на равных — «бог гитары», играть умевший, но не способный в этот момент, и «криворукий идиот», играть почти не умевший, но способный.

Теперь, как говорил Мёрдерфейс, настал звёздный час Токи. Он получил свой шанс выделиться и доказать, что он не просто подыгрывал заносчивому коллеге по гитаре, он занял его место, пусть и на время, и мог прославиться. Но, вот беда, он жутко боялся, что «звёздный час» превратится в «пятнадцать минут позора». Его пальцы задрожали от одной этой мысли. Нет, только не пальцы! Как же он играть будет, если их трясёт как от тремоло?! Так, нужно успокоиться, срочно нужно успокоиться…

Тут раздался стук в дверь.

— Кто там быть? — тревожным голосом спросил Токи, впиваясь ногтями в обивку стула.

— Дэто я, Сквизгаар, — ответили ему из-за двери.

— А, ты… — тихо выдохнул Токи. — Проходи, тут открытый.

Послышался тихий скрип, и соло-гитарист показался в дверном проёме. Ему пришлось немного пригнуться, чтобы зайти внутрь — вот уж действительно, Сквизгаар «Выше Дерева» Сквигельф. Он закрыл за собой дверь и сел на стул напротив Токи.

— Что тебе нужный? — грустно спросил Токи.

— Ну, э-э-э… ну, типа… ну, как ты? — неуклюже начал Сквизгаар.

— Отлично! — фальшиво улыбнулся Токи и поднял большой палец вверх. — Я быть полностью готовый! Я быть уверенный в себе чувак!

Сквизгаар нахмурился.

— Врёшь, — заявил он.

— Нет, я говорить тебе полный правда, с чего ты взять, что я врёт тебе? — протараторил Токи и нервно засмеялся.

— Токи, дэто даже через корпспейнт быть видный, что ты мне врёт, — покачал головой Сквизгаар.

— Эм… — растерянно протянул Токи и уставился в пол.

Он не знал, какую отговорку придумать, да и, на самом деле, не хотел больше напускать на себя храбрость. Он тяжело вздохнул и признался:

— Ладно! Я очень волноваться, Сквизгаар! Вдруг фанаты быть недовольный и прогоняет меня со сцена? Вдруг они кидает бутылки и тухлый помидоры, и я быть в полный говно?

— Нет. Нет. Ты всё выучить, всё отрепетировать, — медленно произнёс Сквизгаар. — Ты знает дэтот песни от начало до конец, ведь я тщательный тебя учил. Ты сыграет дэтот концерт, я тебе говорит. Я уже смириться с тем, что больше не станет снова соло-гитарист…

— Т-ты чего? — испуганно спросил Токи. — Гипс быть всего лишь на пара месяц, а я играть три концерт…

— Да-да, я знает, я просто говорить так, чтобы ты успокоиться, дурак ты глупый! — раздражённо перебил его Сквизгаар. — Так… на чём я остановиться? Ах да, вот: ты быть готовый, Токи. Публика может быть и недовольный, но помни, что публика быть шлюха! Как только ты начинает играть, они пребывает в восторг! Так что ничего не бояться, мой друг.

— Сквизгаар… — Токи совсем опешил, а затем расплылся в улыбке. — Спасибо за такой тёплые слова. Я… я не ожидать это от тебя…

Прежде, чем он успел что-то еще добавить, Сквизгаар поднялся со стула, наклонился над Токи и неловко обнял его одной рукой. Пряди длинных светлых волос упали на плечо Токи, а он ощутил тёплое дыхание около своего уха.

— Удачи, крошка Токи, — тихо сказал ему Сквизгаар и похлопал по спине.

Токи, поколебавшись, обнял его в ответ обеими руками. Это было странно, ещё страннее, чем любая предыдущая выходка Сквизгаара, но Токи вдруг стало спокойно, легко и тепло рядом с ним, а в голову закралась мечтательная мысль: ах, если бы только так было всегда…

Скоро Сквизгаар разомкнул объятия и молча ушёл, на прощание бросив Токи взгляд, в котором ему будто бы передалась уверенность в себе. Он сидел, преисполненный непонятной ему самому нежности и радости, и он бы, возможно, задумался об этом, если бы не услышал снаружи голос Пиклза:

— Токи, вылезай! Через пару минут выходим!

— Сейчас! — с готовностью отозвался Токи и, быстро нацепив на себя гитару, вышел из гримёрки.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Дэтклок начали выходить на сцену, фанаты заорали как безумные. Все вокруг аплодировали. Первым появился Пиклз — трезвый и свежий, как огурчик. Он помахал зрителям со своей обычной ухмылкой перед тем, как запрыгнуть за барабанную стойку. За ним последовал хмурый Мёрдерфейс: он снова пытался перерезать вены после того, как посмотрел на себя в зеркало, а ещё, кажется, переел фасоли. Но в целом его состояние было не хуже обычного. Дальше должен был выйти Токи. Выступать перед тысячами фанатов ему, конечно, было не впервой, но всё же его дыхание замерло на мгновение, когда он предстал перед ними. Последним был Нейтан, суровый и невозмутимый, как скала, и при его виде публика, и без того громкая, взорвалась ещё более громкими приветственными криками. Казалось, никто толком и не заметил отсутствия второго гитариста. Тогда Токи расслабленно выдохнул, поминая слова Сквизгаара в гримёрке. Нейтан решительно взялся за микрофон и громогласно прорычал:

— Привет всем жителям этой сраной дыры!

Фанаты радостно завопили в ответ; многие из них ринулись к сцене, но так как у сцены было высокое и колючее металлическое ограждение с надписью «Не влезай — убьёт!», закончилось это для них… весьма неприятно.

— Забери нас отсюда! Нейтан!!! — умоляли первые ряды, размахивая окровавленными руками в воздухе.

— Дэтклок, заберите нас! — вторили им из середины стадиона. — Мы будем вашими слугами!

— Долбанная дыра! — крикнул кто-то особенно голосистый, и вскоре со всех сторон начали скандировать:

— Ды-ра! Ды-ра!

Несколько человек забрались на забор и уже были близки к тому, чтобы подняться на сцену, но Клокатиры тут же принялись сталкивать их обратно. Кто-то сломал нос при падении, кто-то напоролся на шипы забора, а кого-то толпа начала избивать ногами, решив, что несчастный специально свалился на них. Нейтан же продолжал, не обращая никакого внимания на эту суматоху:

— Мы здесь, чтобы показать вам, как мы ненавидим этот город. Мы хотим сжечь здесь всё нахрен.

— Да, сожгите здесь всё нахрен!!! — сразу же согласились первые ряды.

— Мы тоже ненавидим этот блядский город! — закричал кто-то с ближайшей трибуны.

Уговаривать Дэтклок долго не пришлось: из пушек по краям сцены тут же вырвались огненные языки, и для тех храбрецов, которые всё-таки смогли перебраться через ограждение, превозмогая боль и минуя Клокатиров, это кончилось фатальными ожогами. Но никто не смог бы обвинить Дэтклок в преднамеренном убийстве собственных фанатов — всё-таки они были предупреждены.

Выступление начали с _Thunderhorse._ Песня звучала несколько иначе от того, что гитара была одна, и Токи поначалу запутался — стал по привычке играть ритмовые риффы. Но он скоро понял это, спохватился и перешёл на высокие ноты. И вот тогда все глаза оказались прикованы к нему и к его рукам. Токи занервничал: всё-таки публика заметила подвох. Многие до сих пор трясли головами и слэмились, не придав этому значения, но были и такие люди, которые встали на месте и недоумённо переглядывались.

Токи сглотнул ком в горле. Его пальцы вдруг стали тяжёлыми и непослушными, мелодия зазвучала резко, рвано и вымученно, а недоумевающих зрителей сразу стало больше. Их ропот был слышен даже сквозь оглушительный звон тарелок Пиклза. _О нет._ Если Токи сейчас ошибётся или вовсе прекратит играть, он подведёт всю команду и испортит концерт, а фанаты возненавидят его. От этой мысли он напрягся ещё сильнее, его охватила паника. Все звуки смешались в кашу, в которой ему слышалось, как из толпы кричали:

— _Неудачник! Неудачник! Сдохни!_

В ужасе Токи стал озираться по сторонам, едва успевая перебирать струны, и вот-вот он должен был совсем сбиться с ритма. Это было просто неизбежно. Но вдруг спасение пришло оттуда, откуда он его не ждал.

За кулисами стоял Сквизгаар, прислонившись к одному из маршалловских комбоусилителей. Их с Токи взгляды пересеклись, и, казалось, прошла целая вечность — но на деле то были считанные секунды — до того момента, как Сквизгаар поднял вверх большой палец и улыбнулся ему.

Тогда Токи осенило.

«Расслабить свой рука, будто ничего не делает, точно!» — подумал он и просиял. В одно мгновение реакция публики стала неважной, и больше он не паниковал — ведь он только что увидел одобрение Сквизгаара. Звучание песни выровнялось, гитара перестала скрипеть и дребезжать, а весь стадион вновь был увлечён музыкой.

И Токи понял ещё одну вещь: никто не кричал ему «неудачник» и «сдохни». Он сам придумал себе эти голоса. На самом деле, большинство было от него в восторге, даже если он играл неправильно. Он же был гитаристом всемирно известной группы Дэтклок! Это осознание заставило его осмелеть и выйти в центр сцены, чтобы там исполнить финальное соло песни.

На протяжении сорока секунд его пальцы безошибочно попадали по нужным ладам и струнам, выдерживали ноты ровно столько, сколько нужно, и он был так сосредоточен, что не смотрел ни на кого вокруг. Поэтому, когда в конце песни на него обрушились овации, он ошалел от этого и стал растерянно крутить головой по сторонам. «Это мне, что ли?» — растерянно думал он, глядя то на стадион, то на каждого члена группы по очереди. Похоже, что все были им довольны! Отлично! Но больше всего Токи почему-то волновало то, что думал единственный человек, стоявший за кулисами. Токи не сразу решился посмотреть в его сторону, потому что боялся, что он уже ушёл. Он медленно повернул голову и…

Сквизгаар всё ещё был там.

И он улыбался Токи.

* * *

Удивительно, но впоследствии Токи даже не думал о том, был ли он настолько же хорош, насколько и Сквизгаар: он просто играл, как умел, он полностью растворился в звуке своей гитары, и, судя по всему, получалось у него прекрасно. Чем дальше шёл концерт, тем больше он разгонялся, тем увереннее он становился. Будь то разрушительная _Bloodlines_, лихорадочно быстрая _Laser Cannon Deth Sentence_, убийственная _Murmaider_, апокалиптичная _Burn the Earth_, или любая другая песня — всё было Токи по плечу. Ему не нужно было специально вспоминать, как игрался тот или иной мотив — натренированные пальцы сами по себе с лёгкостью бабочки порхали с одного лада на другой по всей длине грифа, не оставляя ему ни секунды на раздумья.

Можно было сказать, что концерт пролетел за одно мгновение, можно было сказать, что он, напротив, шёл бесконечно долго, но результат один — он закончился. Фанаты разразились такими аплодисментами и криками, что никакие беруши бы не спасли от кратковременной потери слуха. Опять они вцепились в колючую сетку — ну никакого инстинкта самосохранения! — и наперебой кричали что-то. В основном, их послания были адресованы Нейтану или Пиклзу, а то и Мёрдерфейсу, но вдруг Токи понял, что кричали и ему.

— Токи, я люблю тебя! — громко признавались девушки с разноцветными волосами в мерчевых футболках Дэтклок.

— Будь моим сыном! — просила женщина солидного возраста, вся в чёрной кожаной одежде и разукрашенная пирсингами.

— Ты лучший, Токи! — слышалось с разных сторон стадиона.

Токи, не привыкший к такому вниманию, радостно подбежал к краю сцены, чтобы склониться оттуда и лично поблагодарить каждого. Какой-то обгоревший парень с зелёным ирокезом, одна из жертв «спецэффектов», протянул Токи руку, оживлённо тараторя:

— Ты так круто играешь! Охренеть просто! Я тоже так хочу! Научи меня, научи!

— Конечно, я тебя когда-нибудь научить, если ты к тот момент не умереть! — с энтузиазмом пообещал Токи, крепко схватив его за руку.

Вот только весь этот парень был как один большой ожог, и даже простое рукопожатие заставило его истошно закричать от боли. Токи, улыбаясь до ушей, тряс его руку до тех пор, пока у бедняги не брызнули слёзы из глаз, и он сам не отпрянул от дружелюбного гитариста. Видимо, его это не слишком волновало, потому что он с тем же оживлением и улыбкой сказал:

— Спасибо! Обожаю тебя, Токи!

В таком духе прошли следующие, быть может, полчаса. Токи с готовностью общался со своими фанатами и фанатками до тех пор, пока не появились Клокатиры и не потащили его силой со сцены.

— Я будет вас всех сын и муж! — закричал он на прощание. — Пока-пока, мой новый мамочки и жены! Пока, мир! Я люблю тебя!

* * *

Впрочем, совсем скоро Токи забыл о своих опрометчивых обещаниях фанаткам. Едва он оказался за кулисами, он ринулся к гримёрке Сквизгаара. Дверь была открыта настежь, поэтому Токи ворвался к нему с радостным ликованием:

— Ура, Сквизгаар! У меня получился! Я всё сыграл правильно, и меня все вокруг любит!

Не дожидаясь ответа, он заключил Сквизгаара в крепкие объятия, от которых тот едва не свалился на пол.

— Токи, полегче, у меня же рука быть поломан! — воскликнул Сквизгаар.

Токи спохватился и ослабил хватку, но всё же не отпустил Сквизгаара. Да, он всё ещё пребывал в восторге от концерта и не мог не поделиться этим со своим учителем. Но, кроме этого, ему… не хотелось отпускать. От его присутствия в этот момент Токи испытывал сильные и светлые эмоции сродни эйфории. Он решил, что просто был очень благодарен Сквизгаару за поддержку, хотя его не покидало чувство, будто это было не всё. Сквизгаар неловко ответил на его объятия одной рукой и похлопал по спине со словами:

— Я быть тобой гордый, Токи.

Он отстранился и улыбнулся ему. Токи был безмерно рад этой улыбке, и он так уставился на Сквизгаара, что даже не сразу заметил, что к ним пришёл кто-то ещё.

— Эй, чувак! — весело воскликнул Пиклз, встав в дверном проёме. — Ты сегодня отжёг просто, я даже и не думал, что ты так сможешь.

— Ха-ха, я что-то и сам не думал! — простодушно засмеялся Токи.

За спиной Пиклза показались Нейтан и Мёрдерфейс.

— Охуенно сыграли, — с удовлетворением отметил Нейтан. — Признаться, я боялся, — не шибко сильно, но всё же боялся — что ты, ну, э-э-э… запорешь что-нибудь, но нет… не запорол… вот.

На этом его словарный запас кончился, и он одарил Токи по-отцовски гордым взглядом.

— Ребят, а погнали бухать! — предложил Мёрдерфейс. — Токи наконец-то хорошо сыграл, за такое дело выпить надо!

Музыканты сразу оживились и, конечно, поддержали его предложение. Все выбежали из гримёрки, и Токи тоже собрался уходить, но с удивлением обнаружил, что Сквизгаар не сдвинулся с места. Да и вид у него был какой-то загруженный.

— Ты что, не пойдёт со всеми бухать? — озадаченно спросил он.

— Я… нет, я здесь, пожалуй, оставается, — задумчиво покачал головой Сквизгаар.

— Но почему? — ещё больше удивился Токи.

— Мне нужно кое-какой вещи обдумает, да и вообще настроение нет, хреновый всё, сам не знает, что такой случился, — пробубнил Сквизгаар, смотря куда-то в пол. Но тут он поднял голову и резко принялся толкать Токи к выходу, приговаривая: — А ты иди, иди! Празднует свой новый популярность со все другие!

«Но я хочет праздновать свой новый популярность и вместе с тобой!» — пронеслась в голове Токи отчаянная мысль, да только он не успел её высказать, потому что дверь захлопнулась перед его носом. Он поднял кулак, чтобы постучаться, но сразу услышал приглушенный голос по ту сторону:

— Не стучись, я тебя всё равно не пускает. Я должный быть один.

— Но Сквизгаар! — взмолился Токи, навалившись всем телом на дверь.

Ответом ему было молчание, после которого Сквизгаар запер дверь на ключ. Что-то внутри Токи оборвалось в этот момент. Он положил руку на дверь и тихо добавил:

— Я всё равно надеется, что ты потом к нам придёт.

Он подождал ещё немного в надежде, что Сквизгаар быстро передумает. Увы, он так ничего и не ответил и выходить тоже не стал. Остальные ребята были уже далеко впереди, — им был нужен только повод напиться, поэтому они и виновника торжества особо не ждали — и Токи, печально вздохнув, поплёлся за ними.

* * *

— _Дэтклок отыграли в буквальном смысле горячий концерт в городе… э-э-э, название размазано, ладно, неважно. Это шоу было примечательно тем, что на нём не было соло-гитариста Сквизгаара Сквигельфа. Как известно, Сквизгаар сломал руку в ходе несчастного случая на концерте, и Токи Вортуз замещает его. Что же думает об этой ситуации Сквизгаар?_

— _Меня быть норм,_ — сказал Сквизгаар в микрофон репортёра, — _мне дэто полный устраивает, всего какой-то три концерт. Лучше дэто быть Токи, чем другой неизвестный задрот гитара._

— _Многие фанатки скучают по Сквизгаару,_ — продолжил ведущий, и картинка ненадолго сменилась фотографией группы женщин в возрасте от восемнадцати до восьмидесяти лет, лица которых выражали скорбь, — _однако в целом реакция публики была положительной. Всем нравится крошка Токи! Справится ли он с отведённой ему ролью так же хорошо на следующих двух концертах? Скоро узнаем! Это была «Минута Дэтклок»._

— Дэтклок временно лишились своего соло-гитариста, — объявил сенатор Стэмпингстон, стоявший, как обычно, у большого экрана в штаб-квартире Трибунала. — Но, похоже, это не мешает им давать по-прежнему успешные и смертоносные концерты, а Сквизгаара Сквигельфа устраивает то, что его место занял Токи Вортуз. Кажется, гитаристы поладили друг с другом. Но к чему это может привести? Господа, специалистка по психологии взаимоотношений гитаристов в метал-группах — Корнелия Беделия Шмелия Ван дер Вир.

Все обратили взгляды на низенькую женщину в чёрном костюме, и она, поправив очки и откашлявшись, начала речь:

— На первый взгляд может показаться, что между Сквизгааром и Токи сложилось обычное соперничество, и они просто пытаются переиграть друг друга. Но, если копнуть глубже, можно понять, что их отношениям также присуща асимметричность, и ведущей фигурой здесь является Сквизгаар, а ведомой — Токи. Токи пережил абьюз в детстве и имеет серьёзные комплексы, поэтому неудивительно, что он не может дать отпор своему коллеге, как бы тот им ни помыкал. Более того, он стремится во всём ему подражать и ищет людей, похожих на него.

На экране стали сменяться слайды с фотографиями: Токи в одежде как у Сквизгаара, Токи с гитарой как у Сквизгаара, Токи с причёской как у Сквизгаара, Токи с девушкой, очень похожей на Сквизгаара…

— Что касается Сквизгаара, — продолжила Корнелия Беделия Шмелия Ван дер Вир, — то он никогда не воспринимал Токи всерьёз. Он относился к нему снисходительно и делал всё, чтобы тот оставался в тени. Тем не менее, он не единожды выказывал признаки симпатии к Токи, и это происходило даже до того, как он сломал руку.

После этих слов за спиной специалистки появилась фотография, где Токи и Сквизгаар сидели на диване в Мордхаусе и смотрели телевизор, держась при этом за руки. Затем была фотография, где Токи и Сквизгаар вместе сидели в баре, и Сквизгаар обнимал Токи за плечо. Далее — фото, где они вместе кормили дворовых волков, и Сквизгаар смотрел на Токи с улыбкой. Выключив слайды, Корнелия Беделия Шмелия сказала:

— Но всё-таки дружба, которая возникла между ними сейчас, отличается от того, что было раньше, и она может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.

— Простите, конечно, но что такого опасного в том, что они подружились? — спросил генерал Крозье, скептически приподнимая брови. — Дэтклок и так живут в одном доме, всё время они проводят в компании друг друга. Не вижу существенной разницы, да и влияния на мировую экономику и политику это не окажет.

— О, нет, всё не так просто, — возразила специалистка, явно готовая к такому вопросу. — Дело в том, что глубоко внутри Сквизгаар Сквигельф боится, что Токи Вортуз станет лучше его и заберёт всю славу себе, поэтому он склонен к грубому обращению с ним. Однако Токи, словно ребёнок, доброжелателен даже к тем, кто обижает его, в том числе и к Сквизгаару. Сквизгаара привлекает эта чистота и наивность, которой он сам лишён, и он, сам того до конца не осознавая, тянется к обществу Токи. То, как он ведёт себя сейчас — беспрецедентный случай, но, опять же, его болезненное и уязвимое эго не позволит ему долго быть таким добрым. Рано или поздно его внутренний конфликт эмоций даст о себе знать — и произойдёт взрыв.

— Мы можем ускорить этот процесс — спровоцировать крупную ссору между ними, — предложил генерал Крозье, — тогда группа распадётся и самоуничтожится.

Некоторые члены Трибунала согласно закивали ему, но последнее слово всё же было за мистером Селацией. И он, подняв указательный палец, вынес приговор:

— Нет… позволим им самостоятельно выяснить свои отношения. Мы будем ждать.


	5. Chapter 5

Сквизгаар не пришёл ни на вечеринку, ни на второй концерт, который состоялся уже на следующий день. Всю дорогу в смертобусе он сидел в дальнем углу, задумчивый и молчаливый, и притворялся, что очень занят перелистыванием журнала. Он отмахивался от каждого, кто пытался к нему подойти и завести разговор, а стоило только смертобусу прибыть на место назначения, как он выскочил на улицу и испарился безо всяких объяснений. Токи не понимал, что произошло, ведь ещё вчера они, казалось, были лучшими друзьями, а теперь Сквизгаар избегал его. Всё это повергло его в уныние.

Конечно, на сцене он снова был на высоте, а фанаты снова очень радовались и жертвовали здоровьем, а то и жизнью, чтобы подобраться ближе. Но это сияние успеха меркло, когда рядом не было того, чьего одобрения он жаждал больше всего. Раньше Токи, скорее всего, был бы рад исчезновению вечного соперника, но теперь что-то между ними поменялось в лучшую сторону, и Токи не хотел это потерять.

На концерт приехали многие из тех, кто был на прошлом выступлении — в частности, те, кто всерьёз воспринял щедрые обещания Токи. Бедный гитарист едва успевал объяснять полным энтузиазма девушкам и парням, что у него нет времени гулять с ними, что он не знает, когда начнёт давать уроки по игре на гитаре, что он не сможет прийти в гости и отведать домашней «маминой» еды, и что жениться на всех сразу, на самом деле, он тоже не может. Ему было жаль разочаровывать фанатов, но все его мысли были заняты одним человеком. Поэтому, пробившись сквозь толпу, он отправился в отважное путешествие по незнакомым улицам…

А пока Токи разыскивал Сквизгаара, весь остальной состав Дэтклок уже сидел в джакузи в смертобусе.

— Сцена какая-то низкая была, — ворчал Пиклз, — даже до облаков не дотянуться. И фанаты эти бешеные лезли под ноги. Прямо как у _обычных_ групп на _обычных_ концертах!

— Сэр, Ваше пиво, — обратился к нему слуга с подносом, на котором стояла открытая «Утопия Сэмюэля Адамса».

Пиклз забрал у него бутылку, сделал небрежно большой для такого сорта пива глоток и, задрав голову к Офденсену, который сидел неподалёку от джакузи, возмущённо спросил:

— Что за херня? Почему мы должны выступать в таких ужасных условиях?

— Потому что ваш бюджет приближается к опасной грани, после которой он уйдёт в минус, и вам нужно… — начал Чарльз, но был прерван протяжным вздохом Нейтана.

— У-у-у, опять эти сложные разговоры о цифрах. Меня они угнетают. Ненавижу цифры.

— Да, вечно ты всё усложняешь, чтобы мы ничего не поняли! — поддержал его Уильям.

— Да! — воскликнул Пиклз и ещё раз агрессивно хлебнул из бутылки. — Всё у нас в порядке с деньгами! Не вижу ни одной рациональной причины давать концерт в каком-то мухосранске!

— Ребята, вы сами согласились на эти города, когда я предлагал вам варианты, где можно выступить, — напомнил Чарльз. — Вы отклонили предложение стать хэдлайнерами рок-фестиваля в Северной Каролине, но согласились на гиг в маленьком городке Бухалово, потому что вам всем понравилось его название. Я предупреждал вас о неразвитой инфраструктуре этого города и о невозможности соорудить там крупную концертную площадку, но вы не видели в этом проблемы, так что…

— О-о-о, Бухалово! — снова перебил его Нейтан. — Мне нравится это название. Я бы там выступил.

— Да, похоже на город, в котором бухают целыми днями! — оживился Пиклз.

— Отвези нас туда сейчас же! — нетерпеливо приказал Мёрдерфейс.

— Но вы и так туда едете завтра днём, — с недоумением произнёс Чарльз.

— Да?! — удивились все трое, а затем разразились радостными воплями и стали звонко давать друг другу «пять». — Ура, мы едем в Бухалово! Будем бухать весь день!

Наблюдая за ними, Чарльз вздохнул — наполовину устало, наполовину с облегчением. Всё же Дэтклок были настоящими детьми, и иногда, как сейчас, с ними было очень легко договориться. Но чаще они доставляли менеджеру много хлопот. Едва он успел в очередной раз поглядеть на наручные часы и задаться вопросом о том, где же пропадали гитаристы, как в смертобус влетел Токи. Чарльз взял рацию и доложил:

— Токи здесь, остался ещё один. Перенаправьте отряд на его поиски.

— Есть, сэр! — подтвердил голос на другом конце.

Чарльз убрал рацию и перевёл взгляд на запыхавшегося Токи.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил он скорее для галочки, чем из интереса.

— Я везде искать Сквизгаар, но его нигде нет! — воскликнул Токи, размахивая руками. — Вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Вдруг он заблудился, и его волки съели?!

— Сквизгаар, Сквизгаар, Сквизгаар, — передразнил Мёрдерфейс с недовольной гримасой. — Держу пари, меня бы так никто не искал, если бы я заблудился в чужом городе. Вы только и ждёте, когда я уже сдохну, ведь так?!

— Ну, началось… — в голос пробормотали Нейтан и Пиклз, закатив глаза.

— Я, блять, никому не нужен! — гневно продолжал Мёрдерфейс. — Если я сейчас встану и уйду, ни один из вас, придурков, даже не заметит моего отсутствия! Таких друзей — за хуй да в музей!

— Слушай, Токи, наверное, он пошёл в какой-нибудь дрянной бар, нашёл там симпатичных старушек и-и-и знатно повеселился с ними, — оптимистично предположил Пиклз, игнорируя Мёрдерфейса. — Всё-таки он руку сломал, а не член.

— Ау, — скривился Токи от фантомной боли.

— Ну да, ну да, пошёл я нахер, — процедил Мёрдерфейс, демонстративно разведя руками, и вылез из джакузи.

Как он и предсказывал, его уход остался незамеченным. Он насупился и, громко топая ногами, поднялся по лестнице к кушетке у камина.

— Я соглашусь с Пиклзом, — поддержал Нейтан и лишний раз напомнил: — Кстати, Токи, если ты _опять_ забыл, то у нас в группе не принято вмешиваться в чужие дела. Заботиться друг о друге — это совсем не жестоко и совсем не метал.

— Эй, невнимательные сволочи, я с вами больше не разговариваю! — прокричал Мёрдерфейс из своего угла. — Если вам на меня плевать, то и мне плевать на вас и на то, о чём вы там болтаете, и даже если вы меня о чём-то спросите, я вам не отвечу!

Впрочем, его тирада прошла мимо всех ушей, и это заставило Мёрдерфейса надуться от обиды ещё сильнее. Он схватил свой дэтфон и с размаху швырнул его об стену. Дэтфон отскочил от стены и упал на пол рядом с сиденьем; по экрану тут же поползли мелкие трещины. Токи тем временем негодовал:

— Я с такой глупый правило совсем не согласен! Мы должен все собраться, найти его и помочь, если у него есть какой-то проблемы, как настоящий семья…

Эти слова немедленно вызвали коллективный ропот и вздохи с отвращением. Даже сердитый Мёрдерфейс на мгновение забыл о своём намерении не принимать участия в разговоре и громко фыркнул:

— Забери назад свои ужасные гейские слова!

— Ну и ладно, тогда я один пойдёт его искать, — твёрдо заявил Токи и уже развернулся к двери, но тут вмешался Чарльз:

— Токи, стой. Не уходи, пожалуйста. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ты тоже потерялся.

Токи с недоумением покосился на Чарльза, — для него это совсем не звучало как аргумент, он не считал себя беспомощным ребёнком — и тот добавил:

— Я уже отдал приказ найти Сквизгаара. Этим занимается группа из двадцати человек. Он… он в надёжных руках, и без него мы никуда не уедем.

Токи застыл в нерешительности, обдумывая то, что сказал Офденсен.

— Целый двадцать человек его ищет? Ого… — протянул он. — Наверное, они и впрямь сами сможет справиться… я тогда просто посидеть здесь, подождать…

Он медленно отступил к сиденью и залез на него с ногами.

— Правильное решение, — одобрил Офденсен.

Токи тихо угукнул в ответ, обнимая свои колени. Тревога всё равно не покидала его.

* * *

Позднее Клокатиры действительно обнаружили Сквизгаара спящим в каком-то дрянном баре, правда был он там в полном одиночестве. Они не смогли его разбудить, поэтому просто взяли и унесли оттуда. Всё время поездки Токи сидел рядом с ним и украдкой перебирал его волосы. Несколько раз он потряс его за плечо, но Сквизгаар так и не проснулся. Не нарушили его сон ни громкая ругань Мёрдерфейса, которого достало, что его все игнорируют, ни заливистый хохот Нейтана с Пиклзом, только что открывших для себя волшебный мир интернет-мемов. В отеле Клокатирам снова пришлось нести спящего Сквизгаара на руках. Наверное, он был не только пьян, но и чем-то жутко вымотан. Поняв, что сегодня не получится выпытать из него, где он пропадал, Токи обречённо закрылся в своём номере и допоздна играл на гитаре.

_А ведь он никогда раньше не играл в свободное время._

Он лёг спать под утро и поэтому совсем пропустил момент, когда проснулся Сквизгаар. Сквизгаар явился в гостиничный ресторан на завтрак в компании своего Эксплорера, но вместо того, чтобы сесть за общий стол, он занял кресло неподалёку и стал беззвучно бегать пальцами левой руки по грифу, уставившись в никуда. Все молчали и по очереди косились на него. Принесённые Сквизгаару хлопья в молоке и вафли с клубничным джемом остались нетронутыми; Мёрдерфейс то и дело заинтересованно поглядывал на них, несмотря на то, что у него в руках был бутерброд. Первым нарушил тишину Нейтан:

— Ребят… вам не кажется, что со Сквизгааром что-то не так?

Мёрдерфейс тоже обратил внимание на поведение Сквизгаара, но всё же небрежно фыркнул:

— В смысле «не так»?

— Ну, он какой-то странный, — ответил Нейтан, озадаченно почесав голову. — Ведёт себя… не как обычно. Не то чтобы я беспокоюсь, нет, я совсем не беспокоюсь, но это как-то… стрёмно. Не очень хорошо.

— Пф-ф-ф, не вижу ничего необычного! — отмахнулся Мёрдерфейс. — Сидит себе весь такой важный, на гитаре пиликает, от жрачки нос воротит — всё как всегда! И вообще, хоть бы кто поинтересовался, как дела _у меня…_

Он нахмурился и жадно впился зубами в кусок ветчины.

— А давайте спросим его? — разумно предложил Пиклз и тут же крикнул: — Эй-й-й, Сквизгаар, у тебя всё норм?

— Да-да, всё нормальный, — неестественно быстро и механически ответил Сквизгаар, не прекращая играть.

— Вот видите, всё нормально у него! — сплюнул Мёрдерфейс так, что у него изо рта вылетели хлебные крошки. — Носитесь с ним, как с писаной торбой!

На этой реплике хлебные крошки со слюной приземлились уже не на стол, а Нейтану на лицо. Нейтан раздражённо вытерся салфеткой и одарил Уильяма таким строгим взглядом, что Мёрдерфейс сразу стушевался и виновато поднял перед собой руки. Он снова повернулся к Сквизгаару и задумчиво хмыкнул.

— Мне, наверное, показалось, — сказал он, пожав плечами, и вернулся к поеданию свежих коричных булочек.

В следующую секунду в столовую ворвался растрёпанный Токи в пижамных штанах и с гитарой наперевес.

— Вот ты где, Сквизгаар! — воскликнул он. — Нам надо поговорить!

Сквизгаар сделал вид, что не услышал его, и заиграл интенсивнее.

— Сквизгаар? — переспросил Токи, подойдя ближе.

Сквизгаар фыркнул и отвернулся. Токи сел рядом с ним, но едва он открыл рот, как Сквизгаар резко встал с места и пересел как можно дальше. А «как можно дальше» означало в этом случае к Мёрдерфейсу, с которым Сквизгаар обычно не любил делить трапезу из-за его неаккуратности за столом.

— Эй! — Токи помахал руками, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Ты что, с мне больше не разговаривает?

Сквизгаар сначала промолчал, но потом, сощурив глаза, процедил:

— Да, я видеть тебя не хочет.

— Почему? Какое плохое зло я тебе сделал? И почему ты не пришёл на концерт? — с искренним недоумением спросил Токи.

— Идиот, сам ничего не понимает, ещё и спрашивает, — фыркнул Сквизгаар.

Неожиданно для себя он сбился с гаммы, потому что задел струны гипсом, и гитара издала резкий звон. Он поморщился. А Токи снова подошёл к нему, на ходу напряжённо перебирая струны своей гитары, и спросил:

— Как я должен понимает, если ты не говорит, что не так?

Это стало последней каплей в чаше терпения Сквизгаара. Он хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Прекрати дэто сейчас же! — скомандовал он.

— Что? — не понял Токи.

— Прекрати копирует меня! — потребовал Сквизгаар, вскочив на ноги. — Твой игра просто отвратительный!

— Отвратительный?! — переспросил Токи, от удивления выронив медиатор.

На мгновение в столовой настала гробовая тишина.

— Но ты ведь… говорил… что у меня хорошо получаться… — упавшим голосом проговорил Токи.

— Ха! Я тебе соврал, — заявил Сквизгаар. — Я так говорит только чтобы ты не заплакать прямо там, на сцена, и не испортить дэтот концерт окончательный. Ты никогда, никогда не станет самый быстрый гитарист в мире, и ты никогда не достигнет мой высоты!

Это в одночасье разбило сердце Токи. Слёзы обиды мгновенно навернулись на глаза, но он сдержал их.

— Как ты мог мне соврать?! — воскликнул он, тоже вскочив со стула. — Я тебе верит, а ты… ты…

— Да-да, мистер плакса, — скучающим тоном произнёс Сквизгаар, уже повернувшись к нему спиной, — заливает теперь весь дэтот отель свой слёзы из-за того, что я сказал ему жестокий правда.

Он направился к выходу, и Токи чуть не задохнулся от нахлынувшего на него возмущения.

— Да как ты можешь такое говорит! Да ты… ты… — он запнулся, но его тут же осенило, и он выпалил: — А знаешь, что?! Я всё понял! Ты просто мне завидует, потому что я может играть, а ты не может, и теперь я здесь главный гитарист!

Сквизгаар остановился в дверном проходе и обернулся. Токи сложил руки и постарался напустить на себя уверенный вид. Но, похоже, его слова не оказали на Сквизгаара нужного эффекта. Он самодовольно усмехнулся и бросил:

— Ага, конечно. Удачи, придурок, и не забудь сопли свой вытереть, когда пойдёт выступать.

На этом он ушёл. Токи закрыл лицо ладонями и выбежал в противоположную сторону; дверь за ним громко захлопнулась. Нейтан, Пиклз и Мёрдерфейс остались в тишине, не понимая, что произошло.

— Ну, не могли же мы в это _вмешаться_, правда? — неуверенно спросил Нейтан.

— Не-е-е, фигня какая-то! — сразу отмахнулся Пиклз.

— Вообще похер! — сказал Мёрдерфейс. — Сами разберутся.

— Да, и правда, пусть сами разберутся, — согласились Нейтан и Пиклз, всё ещё переглядываясь в недоумении.

Но ссора гитаристов недолго их волновала. Мёрдерфейс указал тарелку Сквизгаара и спросил:

— Никто это не будет, да?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он решительно передвинул порцию к себе и принялся уплетать вафли со смачным чавканьем. А Нейтан и Пиклз отвлеклись на очередную смешную картинку в дэтфоне Нейтана. Совсем скоро их звонкий смех разнёсся по всему первому этажу.

* * *

День выдался тяжёлый.

Сквизгаар и Токи больше не разговаривали друг с другом и делали всё возможное, чтобы не пересекаться.

И если сначала Токи был жутко расстроен, то потом он не на шутку разозлился. В гневе он раскидал одежду по комнате, разбил два бокала, опрокинул торшер и залил ковёр кока-колой. Ну… с колой случайно вышло, эту часть бардака он не планировал. Он понимал, что за ущерб придётся платить, но не беспокоился об этом. Он же был рок-звездой, миллионером-криллионером и _главным гитаристом группы Дэтклок_, он мог себе позволить хоть раз в жизни сорваться по полной! Со злобным выражением лица он сел среди этого погрома и стал яростно наигрывать все соло-партии, которые только мог вспомнить. Он пытался играть как Сквизгаар или даже лучше Сквизгаара, но ему всегда чего-то недоставало, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы партия звучала настолько же ровно и идеально. Рядовой слушатель не заметил бы большой разницы, а Токи замечал, и это безмерно раздражало его. В мыслях то и дело всплывали едкие комментарии Сквизгаара касательно его уровня игры, но Токи не собирался сдаваться. После того, как Сквизгаар предал его доверие, он не мог смириться с тем, что был «вторым». Он обязан был стать выше, быстрее, сильнее! Если Сквизгаар Сквигельф был выше дерева, то Токи Вортуз должен был стать выше Сквизгаара Сквигельфа, и никак иначе!

Он не прекращал репетиций даже во время поездки в смертобусе, только спрятался в другом отсеке, чтобы не видеть Сквизгаара. Под конец поездки Токи едва чувствовал свои пальцы и был эмоционально вымотан. От одной только мысли о Сквизгааре сердце болезненно сжималось. Как он мог так жестоко обойтись с Токи? Зачем он врал ему? Что вообще творилось в его голове?

Токи должен был знать наперёд. Токи не должен был верить в то, что Сквизгаар способен исправиться.

К вечеру его воинственный настрой сошёл на нет, и он отложил гитару в сторону, предпочтя ей бутылку водки. Недаром же он в Бухалово приехал, да? И вот итог: концерт должен был начаться с минуты на минуту, а Токи сидел в гримёрке, оторванный от реальности, и у него кружилась голова. К нему много и громко стучались, но он не обращал внимания. Всё было неважно, всё было так неважно…

Кто-то взломал дверь и ворвался внутрь.

— Блин, чувак! — раздался возмущённый и напуганный возглас Пиклза. Токи едва успел сообразить, кто перед ним был, как ощутил, что его поднимают со стула. — Ты какого хрена творишь?! Нам скоро выходить! Сколько ты выпил?

— Чуть-чуть… бутылка… один… — промямлил Токи, повиснув на шее Пиклза как тряпка.

Пиклз немедленно схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.

— Вставай, чел, ну же! — взмолился он.

Токи попытался встать на ноги, но закружился на месте. Он не свалился на пол только благодаря быстрой реакции Пиклза. Пиклз покачал головой, цокая языком, и явно собрался отчитать не знавшего меры гитариста, но вдруг ему пришла в голову другая идея.

— Я знаю, что тебе поможет! — оживлённо произнёс он. — Подожди здесь секунду!

Он отпустил Токи и выбежал из гримёрки. Вернулся он действительно в считанные секунды — Токи, кружившийся по комнате в пьяном вальсе, даже упасть не успел. Пиклз сунул чашку прямо ему под нос, и его обдало горячим паром. По аромату было похоже на самый обычный чай, но всё же Токи слабым голосом спросил:

— Что это?

— Пей, — приказал Пиклз, прижимая чашку к его губам, — это волшебная микстура, от которой ты протрезвеешь на раз-два.

— Но я не хочет трезветь, мне так груст… — начал было Токи, однако Пиклз поймал момент, когда он открыл рот, и залил в него содержимое кружки.

Токи ожидал чего угодно, но это было что-то невообразимое. Жутко горячий и жутко солёный напиток, словно бы специально созданный для того, чтобы сжигать изнутри! Оставшись без выбора, он в ужасе проглотил эту субстанцию и закричал от того, как ему было горячо и невкусно.

— Ничего, ничего, сейчас всё пройдёт, — заверил его Пиклз, похлопав по спине.

— Пикл, что ты мне дать?! — вскричал Токи, судорожно хватая воздух ртом. — Я сейчас сдохнет! Слишком много грёбаный соль!

— Да ну-у-у, всего-то щепотка! — беззаботно отмахнулся Пиклз.

Токи уставился на него диким взглядом и хотел было сказать, что по ощущениям это была совсем не щепотка, а целая столовая ложка с горкой, но тут к горлу подступила тошнота, и ему пришлось зажать рот руками. Пиклз это заметил и подбодрил его:

— Это хорошо, именно такой эффект нам и нужен! Можешь прямо на пол блевануть, всё равно потом уберут.

Токи состроил болезненную гримасу, но послушался барабанщика и открыл рот. Его стошнило на пол. Теперь он чувствовал себя отвратительно, но зато к нему вернулось ощущение реальности.

И он, посмотрев на часы, понял, что концерт уже начался.

Чёрт возьми!!!

Он схватил гитару и впопыхах надел её на себя, а Пиклз стал торопливо подталкивать его к выходу, приговаривая:

— Спокойно, спокойно, чел, теперь ты в порядке, и мы можем выступать…

— Я хочет пить, — жалобно заметил Токи, — весь рот солёный.

— Думаю, Мёрдерфейс должен был принести воду на сцену, это же его работа, — успокоил его Пиклз перед тем, как вытолкать из гримёрки.

Снаружи их ждали недовольные Нейтан и Мёрдерфейс, но они не сказали Токи ни слова. Токи был этому очень рад, потому что и так испытывал стыд за своё безответственное поведение. На самом деле, даже после «волшебной микстуры» Пиклза он не думал, что был в состоянии отыграть концерт, но у него не было иного выбора. Так что он, проклиная водку, солёный привкус во рту, Сквизгаара и самого себя, поплёлся на сцену за остальными.


	6. Chapter 6

_Несколько часов назад…_

Сквизгаар ни на секунду не забывал о том, что у него сломана рука. Он слишком остро чувствовал свою немощность и часто, пока никто не видел, испытывал приступы ярости, смешанной с жалостью к себе. Руки — невероятно важная часть тела для каждого человека на планете, но для Сквизгаара — в особенности. Ведь руками он не только ел, мастурбировал или хватал товары на распродаже — руками он творил настоящие чудеса на струнах. От состояния его рук напрямую зависела связь со смыслом его жизни — с гитарой. Вероятно, никто из группы не переживал бы перелом так остро, как Сквизгаар, ведь им всегда было, чем заняться, помимо игры на инструменте, а Нейтану — и иногда Мёрдерфейсу — вовсе не нужны были руки для исполнения. У ребят были свои увлечения, не связанные с музыкой. У Сквизгаара такого не было. Конечно, были женщины, много женщин, он любил секс с ними, но только вместе с игрой на гитаре это приносило настоящее удовлетворение. Без эмоционального подъёма, который он испытывал после концертов, без приятной усталости, которая возникала, когда он долго практиковался и писал новые песни, его беспорядочные половые контакты померкли, потеряли смысл.

_«Ты быть однорукий неудачник!»_

Именно в тот день, за мгновения до того, как Токи заявился к нему и выдал эту фразу, он вдруг осознал, что секс никогда не был главным блюдом — это была лишь закуска, быстрые углеводы, которыми он не мог насытиться. Поэтому у него пропало настроение и желание спать с кем-либо. Поэтому, а ещё потому, что неловкое происшествие с Токи заставило его сомневаться в себе сильнее, чем прежде. Он сжал гриф Эксплорера и с раздражённым вздохом закрыл глаза. Он не хотел признавать, насколько сильно его задели слова Токи и взволновало прикосновение его губ. Его чувства в последнее время доставляли ему много неудобств: слишком противоречивыми они были. С одной стороны, он заботился о Токи… нет, не заботился, просто пытался сделать так, чтобы этот дурень не натворил глупостей и не навредил себе… чёрт, кажется, это и называется заботой? Да, он заботился о Токи и в последнее время охотно помогал ему стать лучше. А с другой стороны, он не хотел, чтобы Токи занял его место. Он боялся, что Токи станет не просто лучше, а лучше него самого.

Сквизгаар не знал, какого из своих демонов слушать, поэтому то приближался к Токи, то спешил оттолкнуть его и надеть маску презрения. Но постойте, можно же найти какой-то компромисс, ведь правда? Так ведь поступают взрослые люди?

«Да ну нахуй!» — гневно подумал Сквизгаар и распахнул дверь в бар. Не хотел он ничего решать, не хотел думать об этом! Он же не обычный высерок, чтобы разумно решать свои проблемы, он всегда мог просто забить и нажраться.

Каково же было его разочарование, когда наутро он обнаружил, что дурацкие чувства не исчезли. Они стали сильнее, чем прежде, смешанные с похмельем. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как он вернулся в гостиницу, но не то чтобы его это беспокоило. Часто ему претило, что Чарльз относился к Дэтклок как к малым детям, которых нельзя оставлять без присмотра, но на этот раз он был благодарен за такой контроль. Только Один знал, насколько хуже было бы его состояние, если бы он проспал всю ночь не в роскошном номере на воздушной перине и под тёплым одеялом, а за столом в том самом дрянном баре. Хватит с него того, что он остро испытывал вину за то, что он сказал Токи. Он пожалел практически сразу после того, как вышел из столовой. И он злился на себя за то, что ему было жаль.

Сквизгаар в очередной раз подумал о том, что мог и не ездить в это мини-турне с группой, он мог взять и в одиночку улететь на Багамы. Может, и не было бы всех этих сложностей. Но он не захотел. С одной стороны, это был страх окончательно потерять контроль над своим положением и оказаться за бортом Дэтклок, а с другой — совершенно искреннее желание быть рядом с Токи, наблюдать за тем, как он использует дарованные ему знания, пожинать плоды своих трудов…

И вот итог: вместо того, чтобы подставлять бледную кожу беспощадным лучам южного солнца, опустошать пляжный бар и трахаться с каждой встречной островитянкой так яростно, будто скоро наступит конец света, он стоял в магазине, окружённый отрядом слуг, и придирчиво выбирал подарок для Токи, чтобы этот дурак на него больше не обижался. Подарок должен был быть не слишком ценным, чтобы Токи не подумал, что он много значит для Сквизгаара, но достаточно хорошим, чтобы он Сквизгаара всё-таки простил, поэтому Сквигельф… пошёл в Икею. Он всё ещё не был уверен, что действительно принесёт свои извинения — его гордость была слишком сильна. И всё же…

— Сэр, — обратился к нему один Клокатир, нагруженный коробками с дешёвыми лампами, — могу ли я пойти к кассе и оплатить эти покупки?

— Нет, ты мне тут нужен, — проворчал Сквизгаар, придирчиво вертя в руке ароматическую свечку. Почему все свечки были с ароматом яблока или корицы? Почему не было свечек с ароматом пива, например? Или водки? Токи ведь любит водку.

— Но, сэр, — возразил Клокатир, указывая на своего коллегу со свободными руками, — кроме меня, здесь есть номер семьсот тридцать два. Он Вам поможет.

Сквизгаар недовольно оторвался от разглядывания свечки. Ох уж этот номер шестьсот шестьдесят шесть, вечно он создавал трудности! Но это был любимый слуга Сквизгаара, не в последнюю очередь из-за его порядкового номера. Сквизгаар упёр руки в бока и твёрдо произнёс:

— Нет, мне нужен именно ты.

— Как скажете, Повелитель, — смиренно произнёс номер шестьсот шестьдесят шесть.

— Вы будете покупать эти лампы? — спросил номер семьсот тридцать два.

— Да, относит их на кассу или куда там, — махнул рукой Сквизгаар.

Но стоило только слуге забрать коробки у другого Клокатира, как Сквизгаар спохватился:

— Хотя, нет! Не нужен дэтот хлам!

— Как скажете, Повелитель, — кивнул слуга и собрался унести коробки туда, где они прежде находились, но Сквизгаар снова передумал:

— А впрочем, почему нет? Идёт на кассу, живо!

Слуга развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов по направлению к кассе. Сквизгаар схватился за голову.

— Нет, я же тебе сказать: не нужен дэтот хлам! — вскричал он.

Это продолжалось бы до бесконечности, если бы вдруг не появился Офденсен.

— Сквизгаар, вот ты где, — обратился он к гитаристу, и тот сразу заложил руку со свечкой за спину, беззаботно насвистывая. — Я хотел спросить, собираешься ли ты идти на этот концерт? Ты, вроде, хотел лично проследить, как всё пройдёт.

— Да. То есть, нет! — выпалил Сквизгаар, взмахнув рукой. — То есть, конечно… конечно, нет! То есть… — он протяжно выдохнул и сказал: — Я пойдёт, но смотреть не будет.

— Ты будешь снова сидеть в гримёрке? — уточнил Чарльз.

— Да! — нетерпеливо заявил Сквизгаар, не желая больше отвечать на вопросы. 

Чарльз просканировал его своим обычным внимательным взглядом и сказал, указывая на свечку:

— С ароматом корицы хорошие. Вполне себе… метал.

На этом он торопливо ушёл, уже выудив телефон из кармана, чтобы снова заняться своими очень важными делами. Как и всегда.

— Сэр, — напомнил о себе номер семьсот тридцать два; ноги его уже дрожали от тяжести коробок.

Сквизгаар закатил глаза и прикрикнул: 

— Чего ты стоять и уставиться?! Маршем шаг на кассу! — он схватил упаковку со свечками и кинул её сверху на гору коробок. — И дэто тоже не забудь! 

Клокатир едва не упал, но всё же смог удержать товары и повиновался Сквизгаару, который наконец-то определился с тем, чего он хотел.

* * *

Токи об этом, разумеется, не знал. С его точки зрения ситуация выглядела так, будто Сквизгаар вёл себя как полный мудак и даже не думал извиняться.

Он был на сцене, и ничего хорошего ему не светило. Отрезвляющее средство Пиклза привело Токи в чувство, но оно не придало ему сил и настроения, даже несмотря на то, что от солёного привкуса удалось избавиться. Напротив, будто хуже стало, ведь с трезвостью вернулись и те тревожные мысли, от которых Токи пытался сбежать через алкоголь. То, как он играл на гитаре, не было и близко к идеалу. И если в первых песнях Токи даже чересчур старался исполнить свои соло во всей красе, то потом он начал откровенно халтурить. Вся его беспрестанная тренировка пошла насмарку. Он не видел смысла в том, чтобы играть хорошо. Зачем, если он всё равно будет хуже Сквизгаара? А если даже он превзойдёт его… Сквизгаар всё равно будет его отталкивать. Будет вести себя _так._ Почему он всё время пытался усложнять? Почему нельзя было просто говорить друг другу добрые слова, обниматься и целоваться?

Ох. Теперь Токи казалось, что он и сам что-то усложняет. В последнее время он только о Сквизгааре и думал, но некоторые мысли он даже от самого себя скрывал. А что сказали бы Нейтан и Пиклз? Если они об этом узнают, они будут разочарованы в Токи. Что уж говорить о том, что сам Сквизгаар, вероятнее всего, возненавидит Токи… Токи и сам бы рад ненавидеть Сквигельфа, как раньше, но что-то поменялось. Поэтому вместо ожидаемой ненависти он испытывал боль и обиду разбитого сердца. 

Похоже, он выпал из реальности и в какой-то момент перестал играть, потому что очнулся от того, что на него уставились тысячи недоумевающих глаз, в том числе и товарищей по группе.

— О, нет! — воскликнул он, осознав, что произошло.

Его руки затряслись, дыхание участилось, а глаза в ужасе смотрели на толпу внизу. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет! Ему досталась такая возможность блистать в роли главного гитариста — и он всё испортил. Запорол. Испоганил. Он не справился.

Он бросил гитару на пол и убежал за кулисы под разочарованный гул, не в силах выдержать свалившегося на него позора.

* * *

— Токи! Токи! Мать твою, выходи уже! — наперебой кричали Нейтан, Пиклз и Уильям, колотя в дверь.

— Нет! — упрямо заявлял Токи.

— Пидора ответ, Токи! — сплюнул Мёрдерфейс. — Какого хрена ты вытворяешь?! Выползай оттуда, ты же нам всё испортишь!

— Вот именно, я только и делает, что всё по-о-ортить… — прохныкал Токи.

Нейтан закатил глаза и, потеснив Мёрдерфейса, подёргал за ручку. Она не поддалась. Тогда он низким голосом пригрозил:

— Выходи, а то убью.

— Да я сам себя убью! — пригрозил в ответ Токи.

— Нет, не вздумай! Если ты себя убьёшь, то я… я тебя убью! Реально убью, ты понял меня, Токи?

— Но я и так дохлый будет, как ты меня убивать собирается? — возразил Токи.

Нейтан раздражённо зарычал, ударив кулаком по двери.

— Бля! — только и выдал он.

— Чел, слушай, — присоединился Пиклз, — если ты сейчас будешь хорошим гитаристом, вылезешь из своей каморки и доиграешь концерт, то-о-о… — он понизил голос и вкрадчиво произнёс: — Мы разрешим тебе завести кошку, реально классную кошку.

— Не-е-ет!!! — в голос закричали Нейтан и Уильям.

— Правда?! — обрадовался Токи, и было даже слышно, как он подскочил на месте, но вдруг он сменил тон: — Нет, не нужен мне никакой долбанный кошка! Отстаньте все, мне грустно!

Вся троица издала утомлённый протяжный вздох. Ну и что им теперь делать? По словам Офденсена, денег у них было мало, значит, надо было их зарабатывать. А зарабатывать они могли только концертами. Могли бы, конечно, и на работу пойти, но они же не обычные высерки. Значит, надо было выступать. И что же делал Токи? Срывал выступление прямо здесь и сейчас, лишая всю группу денег! Они могли бы отыграть и без мистера плаксы, но, во-первых, Сквизгаар невовремя решил стать инвалидом, во-вторых, метал без гитар — совсем не метал! Нейтан был крайне недоволен этой ситуацией. Ещё больше он был недоволен собственной беспомощностью. Он не понимал, что так сильно расстроило Токи и как можно было вернуть его в нормальное состояние. Если бы Токи просто капризничал, он бы давно уже вышел из гримёрки, ещё тогда, когда Нейтан предложил ему инсулиновый торт. Тут должна была быть некая серьёзная причина.

Пока Пиклз и Уильям тщетно ломились к Токи, Нейтан наморщил лоб в раздумьях. Он вспоминал события прошедшего дня, особенно концентрируясь на том, как вёл себя ритм-гитарист. Всё, вроде, было хорошо: он выглядел счастливым, ел много крекеров-пентаграмм, лихо запивая их водкой, и даже репетировал перед концертом. Здорово, что он начал репетировать, не правда ли? Наверное, Сквизгаар хорошо на него повлиял. Давно пора было заставить их заниматься на гитаре вместе. Нейтан улыбнулся, но голос внезапно вырвал его из размышлений:

— Хорошо повлиял? Чувак, они же сегодня утром разосрались в хлам!

— Э… — растерянно протянул Нейтан, глядя на Пиклза. — Пиклз… ты что… мои мысли читаешь?

— Нет, ты просто последние минуты две думал вслух, — пожал плечами Пиклз.

— Ох, блин, ох, чёрт! — забеспокоился Нейтан, сжавшись в плечах, и тихо спросил: — Но ты же никому не расскажешь, что я очень, очень сильно хочу ванильный пломбир?

Пиклз озадаченно приподнял брови.

— Ты этого не говорил…

— Вани-и-иль?! — ворвался Мёрдерфейс в их разговор с искренним удивлением и тут же фыркнул: — Как по-гейски!

— Заткнись, Мёрдерфейс! — одёрнул его Нейтан. — Единственный, кто тут гей — это ты!

— Кто, я?! — возмутился Уильям.

— Да, ты! — заявил Нейтан. — Кто ещё будет надевать кожаный костюм и облизывать сосиски, если не самый гейский гей на свете?

Мёрдерфейс едва не взорвался от негодования.

— Знаешь… знаешь что, Нейтан? Я не ожидал от тебя такой клеветы! — с жаром воскликнул он. — Я думал, что мы друзья! И вообще, откуда ты знаешь, что я сосиски облизываю?! Следишь за мной, что ли?! Извращенец!..

— Чел, да ты сам выкладывал фотку в своём Читтере! — сказал Пиклз.

В доказательство своих слов он открыл на дэтфоне пост от пользователя с говорящим за себя именем _@cock_slapper_. Во вложении была фотография Мёрдерфейса в кожаном костюме, с одухотворённым видом лизавшего сосиску. Текст гласил: «_СИЖУ В НОМЕРЕ СРАНОЙ ГОСТИНИЦЫ, ЕМ СВОЁ ЛЮБИМОЕ БЛЮДО ХОТДОГ! #НЕНАВИЖУВСЁ #НОХОТДОГИЛЮБЛЮ_». Мёрдерфейс в ужасе закрыл лицо руками и простонал:

— Но как вы нашли мой Читтер?..

— Ну, как тебе сказать… — Пиклз утомлённо вздохнул, закатив глаза. — Ты же сам ссылку кидал. Говорил, что у тебя классный и смешной аккаунт. Просил нас всех подписаться.

— Вчера, — добавил Нейтан.

— Вчера, — подтвердил Пиклз.

Мёрдерфейс ещё сильнее сжался от стыда и вскричал:

— Так нечестно! Я же не думал, что вы правда подпишетесь… я не знал, что вы вообще умеете пользоваться интернетом!

— Вообще-то, — Пиклз покашлял в кулак, — мы очень технологически продвинутые ребята.

— Да, — согласился Нейтан, — и мы следим за современной культурой. Мы всегда в курсе самых свежих новостей, трендов и этих, как их там…

— Мемов, — подсказал Пиклз.

— Да пошли-и-и вы-ы-ы! — прохныкал Мёрдерфейс, яростно отмахнувшись от них. — Когда нужно, вы меня не замечаете, а когда нет, так лезете в мою жизнь!..

За этими разговорами Нейтан едва не пропустил появление Сквизгаара в коридоре. У него сразу же что-то щёлкнуло в голове, и он преградил гитаристу дорогу, мельком заметив, что тот выглядел как-то устало.

— Сквизгаар! — строго обратился он к нему, невольно привлекая внимание всех остальных.

— Э-э-э… что такой происходит тут? — спросил Сквизгаар с наигранным безразличием, хотя было очевидно, что он напрягся.

— Ты налажал. Извинись перед Токи, — коротко приказал Нейтан, нахмурив брови.

— Но… — попытался возразить Сквизгаар, однако Нейтан прервал его, нахмурившись сильнее:

— Сейчас же. Скажи, что жалеешь. Скажи, что наговорил всякой херни, на самом деле не имел этого в виду и всё в таком духе. Звучит отвратительно, но ты _должен_ это сказать.

Сквизгаар фыркнул, сложив руки.

— Почему я должен извиняться?

— Потому что! — рыкнул Нейтан, потеряв терпение, и Мёрдерфейс с Пиклзом подпрыгнули от неожиданности.

Сквизгаар тоже испугался, но он всё же устоял на месте и посмотрел Нейтану в глаза с вызовом. Нейтан сощурился в ответ. Они играли в гляделки до тех пор, пока Сквизгаар не сдался — а произошло это довольно скоро, потому что потребность моргнуть была сильнее принципов. Он отвернулся, недовольно произнеся:

— Ладно, я только выйдет ненадолго и скоро вернусь.

И он торопливо прошёл вперёд, к чёрному ходу. Нейтан крикнул вслед:

— Не вздумай улетать в Швецию или куда ты там собираешься!

— Слово даю честный, сейчас вернусь! — заверил его Сквизгаар перед тем, как окончательно скрыться.

* * *

Токи сидел в гримёрке, обняв колени и уставившись в пол. Услышав стук в дверь, он вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Кто там? — упавшим голосом спросил он.

— Дэто я, Сквиз…

— Уходи, — бросил Токи, даже не дослушав до конца, — я тебя видеть не хочет никогда.

— Но я пришёл извинтиляется, — возразил Сквизгаар.

— Не нужен твой тупой извинтилений, — пробубнил Токи.

Этого не хватило, чтобы Сквизгаар ушёл. Он ничего не сказал, но было понятно, что он до сих пор стоял под дверью. Токи упрямо поджал губы: он не собирался его впускать. Тем более, в прошлый раз Сквизгаар не впустил Токи к себе и до сих пор не объяснил своё поведение. А Токи действительно беспокоился. И стоило тратить силы на этого эгоистичного идиота? Вдруг послышался поворот ключа в замочной скважине; Токи встрепенулся. Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, а Сквизгаар протиснулся в щель. Ну, конечно, он единственный из всей группы догадался попросить ключ от гримёрки у обслуживающего персонала. Как же иначе. Тьфу! Токи вскочил с пола, готовый прогнать Сквизгаара с криками, но Сквизгаар быстро подошёл и поставил на стол большой пакет, который мгновенно привлёк его внимание.

— Я для тебя подарки принёс, — сказал Сквизгаар.

Токи растерянно застыл на месте, а затем любопытство овладело им. Подарки? От Сквизгаара? Что-то из области фантастики. Он осторожно запустил руку в пакет — вдруг это была ловушка? — и вытащил… белую лампу, очень похожую на те, что он разбивал в кабинете Офденсена.

— Сквизгаар, это что… лампа из Икеи? — медленно спросил он.

— Да, — подтвердил Сквизгаар, — ты же свой лампа разбил, вот я тебе новый и приносит.

— Но это же дешёвый барахло! Тысяча такой лампы уже есть! — простонал Токи, с укоризной глядя то на лампу, то на Сквизгаара.

А Сквизгаар оптимистично заявил:

— Ну, теперь будет два тысячи! И дэтот ещё не всё, смотрит дальше, что там есть!

Токи отставил лампу в сторону и снова полез в пакет. Следующим, что он нащупал, оказались ароматические свечки и искусственное растение в белом горшке, которое выглядело как кусок травы.

— Это тоже дешёвый херня из Икеи! — воскликнул Токи. — Ты за кого меня принимает, Сквизгаар?

— Но ты же сам говорит, что любит дешёвый херня из Икеа! — оправдался Сквизгаар, и Токи стушевался.

— Да, ты прав… — вздохнул он, глядя на миниатюрное растение в своей ладони. — Пожалуй, я называет его Эйтри.

— О! — оживился Сквизгаар и зарылся в карманах, чтобы оттуда извлечь точно такое же растение. — А вот мой трава по имени Брок, будет знакомы с твой трава.

Токи не сдержался от смеха, и Сквизгаар засмеялся вместе с ним.

— Ты мне копирует, — сказал он в шутку.

Сквизгаар усмехнулся и ткнул пальцем в грудь Токи.

— Нет, дэто ты копирует.

Токи повторил его жест.

— Нет, это ты.

— Нет, дэто… так, хватит! — прервал сам себя Сквизгаар и нетерпеливо подтолкнул пакет к Токи. — Дэто ещё не всё, там есть последний херня.

— Ещё не всё?! — удивился Токи и нырнул головой в пакет.

То, что он там обнаружил, заставило его вскрикнуть от радости. Там был большой плюшевый медведь с вышитой на животе пентаграммой! Токи даже не знал, что такое продают в Икее. Неужели Сквизгаар специально для него заказал этот дизайн? Он выдернул игрушку из пакета и уже хотел броситься на Сквизгаара с объятиями благодарности, но осёкся, вспомнив, как тот разбил ему сердце. Он сразу нахмурился и отложил медведя в сторону.

— Сквизгаар, что всё это значить? — сердито спросил он. — Один секунда ты со мной добрый, другой секунда ты уже злой, а потом снова добрый… я ничего не понимает! Ты и сейчас хочет ранить меня, да?

— Да! То есть, нет! То есть, я не дэто имеет в виду! — выпалил Сквизгаар и хлопнул себя по лбу рукой. — Токи, я не может дэто объяснять, всё слишком сложный! Ты может просто принять мой извинтилений и выйти на сцена?

Токи демонстративно сложил руки и поджал губы.

— Нет.

— Я не может это объяснять, — повторил Сквизгаар, но Токи упрямо заявил:

— Может. Просто ты не пытается.

Сквизгаар тяжело вздохнул, наполовину от раздражения, наполовину от бессилия, и одарил Токи долгим взглядом. Токи не изменил своей позиции, только нахмурился сильнее. Он не мог снова простить Сквизгаара, не узнав, почему он повёл себя как дерьмо. В то же время, внутри он боялся того, что мог услышать. Он даже не знал, что предположить, и его настораживало то, как Сквизгаар вдруг поник. Казалось, что он так ничего и не ответит, что он просто развернётся и уйдёт, на прощание бросив какую-нибудь гадость в адрес Токи, но он, наконец, набрал в лёгкие воздуха и начал говорить. 

— Я быть разорван между сложный чувства, словно волки, Токи. Грёбаный рука быть поломан, и я ужасно себя чувствует, всё вокруг ненавидит. Но дело не только в дэто. Дело в тебе, Токи. Я хочет тебе… помочь, но не хочет, чтобы ты копирует меня и… и занимает мой место. Я всегда думает, что я тебя ненавидит, но я больше так не чувствует, и мне…

Каждое слово давалось ему с трудом, голос становился всё тише, пока, наконец, не превратился в шёпот:

— Мне страшно от дэтот чувство.

— Почему страшно? — так же шёпотом спросил Токи.

Сквизгаар покачал головой, отводя взгляд, и ответил:

— Потому что дэто не есть метал.

— Что именно?

— Дэтот… сильный… не-ненависть, — выдавил Сквизгаар.

— Что ж, я так не думает, — простодушно заявил Токи. — Быть друзьями и проявлять друг друга заботу — это метал!

— Нет и нет! — запротестовал Сквизгаар. — К тому же, я даже и не про дружба тебе говорить! 

Сквизгаар посмотрел ему в глаза, умолкнув на полуслове. Токи замер, испугавшись собственных предположений на этот счёт. Ведь и он в последнее время разрывался между противоречивыми чувствами, но слишком боялся в них вникать. Даже если где-то внутри он уже понимал, что это значило. Неужели со Сквизгааром творилось то же самое?..

— Скажи уже, — пропищал он в нетерпении.

— Сам скажи, если такой храбрый! — вспылил Сквизгаар.

Он беспокойно огляделся, будто боялся свидетелей, и, собравшись с силами, затараторил:

— Я, кажется, тебе наврать, тогда, в коридоре. Я слишком много думает о тебе. Я ни с кем спать не может с тех пор. Я хочет быть рядом с тобой, держать твой рука на гитаре, всё тебе объясняет, касаться твой губы и волосы… дэто совсем не есть метал!

— Какой разница! — не думая, воскликнул Токи. — Сквизгаар, мы всё может сделать метал, даже гейство сделать метал!

— А-а-а! — беспомощно простонал Сквизгаар, закрыв лицо рукой и гипсом, и сполз по стене на пол. — Хватит, мне и так стыдно!

Токи сел рядом с ним и неуверенно дотронулся до его плеча; сердце было готово вот-вот выскочить из груди, а к лицу приливала краска.

— Я тоже что-то подобный чувствует, — признался он. — Я всегда думал, что я тебя ненавидеть, но теперь… я… я… — Токи запнулся, не в силах выговорить нужные слова, и нашёл спасение в формулировке Сквизгаара: — Я совсем тебя не ненавижу. И я не хочет забирать твоё место. Я понял, что мне хорошее будет, если я и дальше играть ритм. Ты лучший гитарист в мире.

— Ты быть уверенный? — с недоверием переспросил Сквизгаар.

Токи кивнул в ответ. Сквизгаар шумно выдохнул с явным облегчением.

— Ну, и что мы будем делает с наш не-ненависть? — тихо спросил он.

Их с Токи взгляды встретились, и между ними повисла тишина. Разум Токи обуревали восторг и тревога; ответ на вопрос Сквизгаара пришёл к нему довольно скоро, но он не сразу решился его озвучить. _Но ему этого хотелось, ведь так? И Сквизгаар только что говорил о том же самом…_

— А что насчёт… обниматься и целоваться? Это, наверное, совсем по-гейски? — спросил он, наконец, робким голосом.

Сквизгаар фыркнул:

— Конечно! Совсем не метал!

Впрочем, казалось, что этот вопрос его совсем не удивил и не возмутил. Это и придало Токи смелости на следующий вопрос:

— А если… один раз? Просто попробует? Убедиться в свой чувства?

Он закусил губу в нервном ожидании ответа, уже вообразив себе, как Сквизгаар снова резко сорвётся и наговорит ему гадостей. Но вместо этого Сквизгаар задумался. А затем он выпалил: — Ладно, один раз можно!

— Да, точно! — радостно поддержал его Токи.

Не теряя ни секунды, они приподнялись с пола и подались навстречу друг другу. Однако они оба двигались осторожно, боясь чего-то неведомого, и когда их лица оказались совсем близко, Токи закрыл глаза. Он ожидал, что Сквизгаар в этот момент передумает и оттолкнёт его, он был готов к такому исходу. Но всё-таки этого не произошло. Их губы соприкоснулись, поначалу неуверенно и даже нежно, и это ощущение было… очень приятным. Токи прижался сильнее к Сквизгаару. Сквизгаар заключил Токи в объятия и ответил ему более глубоким поцелуем. Это уже не было похоже на простую попытку что-то проверить, но Токи не имел ничего против такого поворота событий. Он лишь вцепился в плечи Сквизгаара и потянул его на себя, отвечая на его прикосновения. Некоторое время они целовались жадно, со вкусом, зарываясь пальцами в волосы друг друга, но постепенно страсть утихла, и они снова перешли на нежные касания губ.

— А ты хорошо целуется, — вдруг заметил Сквизгаар с улыбкой, когда всё закончилось. — Ещё и со вкус водка.

— Ты… ты тоже, но без водка, — со смущённым смехом ответил Токи.

Они бы долго ещё сидели, смотрели друг на друга и, возможно, пытались выяснить свои чувства, но тут дверь в гримёрку распахнул Чарльз, заставив их резко отпрянуть друг от друга. 

— Токи, ты здесь уже довольно долго сидишь, и не то чтобы я пытаюсь на тебя надавить, но фанаты уже сходят с ума и грызут друг друга от задержки выступления! — скороговоркой произнёс он. — Я всё понимаю, но нужно скорее принять решение, будем мы продолжать концерт или…

Он прервался и с подозрением посмотрел на Токи и Сквизгаара.

— Что происходит?

— А что происходит? — быстро переспросил Токи с непониманием.

— Ничего не происходит! — одновременно с ним выпалил Сквизгаар.

— Э-э-э… — протянул Чарльз. — Значит, мне показалось. Так что, выступать сегодня будем?

— Конечно, мы будет выступать! — спохватился Токи и, вскочив с дивана, побежал к двери.

Однако на пороге он остановился в нерешительности и оглянулся на Сквизгаара.

— Иди, Токи, — сказал тот, словно бы прочитав его беспокойные мысли, — я тебе потом позвонит. Или ты мне позвонит.

Офденсен недоуменно изогнул брови. А Токи, немного помешкав, вдруг схватил Сквизгаара за руку и потянул за собой со словами:

— Пойдём! Ты должен видеть, как мы играет. Должен видеть, как… как я играет.

* * *

— _И вот, наконец-то, спустя долгое время томительного ожидания, Дэтклок выходят на сцену!_ — радостно объявила корреспондентка. — _Они выходят в полном составе! Сквизгаар Сквигельф возвращается на сцену! Фанатки буйствуют! Но он всё ещё с гипсом… это какой-то сюрприз? Друзья, это прямая трансляция концерта Дэтклок. Не пропустите! Возможно, сегодня мы станем свидетелями чего-то уникального!_

Впрочем, группа ничего не планировала: ребята были точно так же в шоке, когда Токи вытащил растерянного Сквизгаара на сцену. Сквизгаару, на самом деле, было совсем не до того после произошедшего в гримёрке. Но, будучи первоклассной звездой, он быстро взял себя в руки и с ослепительной улыбкой помахал зрителям. Зал разразился аплодисментами. Сквизгаар же подошёл к Нейтану и, взяв микрофон, начал говорить.

— Привет, мир! — поприветствовал он и, окинув публику взглядом, добавил: — Ну, или не совсем мир… ещё один мухосранск… неважно. Я пришёл сказать, что скоро, совсем скоро дэтот рука снова будет творить волшебство и магия метала! — он приподнял загипсованную руку в воздухе, вызвав тем самым смесь сочувственных и восхищённых вздохов в толпе. — Ну, а пока насладитесь игрой другой гитарист, который тоже быть немного волшебник…

Сквизгаар указал на Токи, отпустив микрофон, и Токи просиял, поражённый до глубины души. Вот только конец фразы утонул в ропоте, и улыбка Токи исчезла в следующую же секунду. Он сжался в плечах, опустив голову, и Сквизгаар испытал злость… на фанатов. Да как они смели так реагировать?! Он снова схватился за микрофон и громко произнёс:

— Не будьте такой грубый и неблагодарный ублюдки! Ваш глупый жестокость довести Токи до нервный срыв…

— Это ты довёл меня до срыва, Сквизгаар, — пробормотал Токи, но Сквизгаар, не обратив внимания, яростно продолжал:

— …и у него был сердечный приступ, потому что он для вас старается, тупой вы придурки!

— Панический приступ, а не сердечный! — возмущённо прошипел Токи.

Сквизгаар покосился на него и, отстранившись от микрофона, сквозь зубы напряжённо произнёс:

— Не порти момент. Я тут пытается производит впечатление, чтобы всё быть крутой и драматичный. 

До Токи, наконец, дошло, и он испуганно захлопнул рот рукой. Впрочем, диалог гитаристов вряд ли был слышен даже первым рядам: все начали задумываться и обсуждать эмоциональную речь Сквизгаара. Сквизгаар, почувствовав, что не до конца высказался, заявил:

— Не уважаете Токи — не уважаете меня, потому как я быть тот, кто хотел видеть его в Дэтклок! На дэтом всё, идите нахуй! 

Он картинно бросил микрофон на сцену и с гордо поднятой головой удалился за кулисы.

— Ну он даёт, — присвистнул Пиклз.

— Охренеть, вот это грубость… — озадаченно произнёс Мёрдерфейс, а затем прокричал: — Эй, я тоже так хочу! Получите, ублюдки!

Он мгновенно спустил штаны, демонстрируя всему залу свой член, а Пиклз и Токи, которым не посчастливилось находиться позади басиста, скривились в отвращении и стали умолять его прикрыться. Нейтан, наблюдая за этой картиной, только и сказал:

— Жестоко.

И пока это всё не затянулось на ещё более долгое и неловкое время, он схватил микрофон и прорычал строчки песни, на которой прервался концерт:

— _Tonight we ride on clouds of fire…_

Публика немедленно возликовала, повсюду заблестели вспышки фотоаппаратов. Пиклз первым подхватил ритм, за ним подоспела гитарная партия Токи, а потом и Мёрдерфейс стал успешно притворяться, будто он тоже играет. Сквизгаар же удовлетворённо наблюдал за выступлением из VIP-ложи. Когда их с Токи взгляды пересеклись, его посетила мысль, что это было только начало. Знать бы ещё, чего…


End file.
